Life for Sale, Love for Keeps
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Every week, the gladiators receive coin towards wine, whores or savings. What happens when Agron meets Tanis, a Syrian prostitute he puts coin towards one night? Who is the boy? What will happen to their developing love in midst of slavery, cruelty and rebellion? Collaborative peace, roughly follows the seasons with twists. Warning: Mature sexual content, blood, general heat. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And here we are with a new story for you lovely followers! Thank you so much for your love on 'Love Bond', which we hope to continue some time after Christmas. In the mean time, here we are with a new story, hopefully as successful as the previous one. All reviews are very much appreciated, and our apologies for any typos that have not been spotted. Enjoy my lovelies,**

**Raven xx**

* * *

The roar of the arena, the adrenaline of a fight won and anger were still coursing through Agron's body as they returned to the ludus. He loved his brother and he was a good man, but he almost died today and he would not have that happening again. They would train longer, harder and the Thracian would be their ticket to success. With plans to approach the man the next day, he supported his brother on the way to the baths.

"Apologies brother. And gratitude." Duro said softly as Agron helped him wipe blood off his back.

Agron acknowledged his words with a pat to the shoulder before tending to his own body, glad no wounds marred his skin but the scratch upon shoulder. "Let us hope that coming days will make sword more secure in hand." he replied before they were ushered into their cells for the eve. Yet he felt restless, his muscles still not cooled off from the fight. He wished for an outlet, another fight or a simple training, yet knew he would get none for the moment, making him feel caged in their new 'abode'.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! It is that time of week we so look forward to. Cock or cunt, place your orders if you have won coin to afford such pleasures," Ashur commented wryly in his usual infuritaringly confident manner. He limped, clipboard in hand, taking orders from each cell, before approaching Agron and the other new recruits. "Newbies, any coin from your worthless appearance in the arena you wish to spend on pleasures unearned?" he jeered.

Agron, feeling a little reckless and too energised at the moment stood, towering confidently over the Syrian. "I would have a young cock for my earnings tonight. What about you brother?" he turned towards Duro.

He seemed a little uncertain even if to others he appeared confident in stand next to his brother.

Agron placed an arm around his shoulder. "Come now brother, we live to see another day, join me in celebration tonight."

Duro seemed to loose tension in shoulders at his brother's encouragement. "I would have cunt." he said simply but with a rakish grin.

"Cock and Cunt..." Ashur noted, down. "And how much will you spend? With limited coin I cannot guarantee anything not soured or diseased," he grinned.

"I will put all on tonight's offering." Agron said confidently, Duro following his example a bit more hesitantly.

"Prices of cunt stand much higher than cock, I cannot promise something special, but you will not get pox, I guarantee. Cock goes for much lower price, as there is plenty already here. With the coin you have gained, you might indeed find yourself with a treasure of sorts." he said simply before heading off to arrange the orders.

Duro looked at his brother. "I do not feel choice wise, putting all winnings towards such simple pleasures." he worried.

Agron ruffled his dreaded locks. "Do not worry brother, enjoy your cunt tonight and tomorrow we begin working to impress, so we may one day earn our freedom. Celebrate with me, it has been a while since you saw a woman's touch as our last Master was not so open to pleasures as they are in here." he encouraged as they waited for their prize. It was only the two of them now in the cell, as one of the men who came in with them and used to share their cell has been killed first day in training, and the one with the horse cock was hanging on the cross. "Do you wish to share cell in pleasure?" he asked.

Duro cocked his head to the side but shook his head. Agron chuckled. "Alright, I shall find different place for pleasures and leave the cell to you." he promised.

Ashur returned in a couple of hours, dishing out that nights selection of whores, letting the men pick from the selection whom they wished. The leftover woman, a brunette whom was plain of face, with average at best breasts was pushed in to Agron's cell.

"Cunt for your brother, and cock for yourself." Ashur said, gripping the boy who had previously been in the shadows by the arm, guiding him firmly forward. "A rare beauty, from my lands. I'd indulge in him myself, if I did not already have my favourites." he grinned. "Enjoy, I doubt you'll survive long here," he called as he headed off.

The boy was thin, around 16 years of age, clearly underfed so as to lessen growth, and feminise form. He wore nothing more than a subligaria, slightly dirtied, no doubt by numerous hands. His hair was long, and shiny black like liquid tar, and reached a few inches past his shoulders. Two strands were secured at the back of his head with a simple bead, revealing his defined cheek bones. The rest of the boy however was hidden as he kept his head bowed and in shadow. He had a small vial hanging about his neck on a leather cord.

Duro looked at the girl before his gaze lifted to his brother. Agron was however looking at the boy before him, pleased greatly by what he could see thus far.

"Bruder?" he inquired, making Agron turn head.

Agron looked at his brother and grinned. "Enjoy your night brother, I shall return in a while." he promised and patted his shoulder, leaving the cell to the younger of their blood.

He took the boy's hand in his, noticing it seemed slightly chilled. "Come with me, we shall find a place for us." he said almost kindly and led the boy through the halls filled with the sounds of pleasure and flesh meeting flesh. The boy let himself be led, not daring to look at the muscular brute who would no doubt be rough with him tonight.

Agron found them empty cell and led the boy inside, closing door at least partway to give modicum of privacy. "Let me have a look at you." he said and lifted the boy's chin with careful fingers until the light from nearby torches illuminated his features. The boy was indeed of great beauty, cheekbones high and elegant, more feminine in nature as his posture was in general. Lips were full and plump, made for pleasure. But the boy did not look at him. "Lift gaze to me?" he asked of the boy.

The boy slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes almond shaped dark almost as night behind bars on window. There were glimmers of fear within them, but signs of toughness and strength in the lines of his mouth. Agron looked into the boy's eyes, finding the dark beauty already making blood heat within veins.

"Do not fear me. I seek pleasure, not pained cries from you." he told the boy, his green gaze honest in intent spoken of. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Tanis, sir...what...what will you be requiring from me this night?" he asked softly.

Agron chuckled. "I am no sir, I am but slave myself. They call me Agron." He did not however answer the boy's question. "What is in the vial?" he asked.

"It is oil...for if you choose so...you don't have to use it. Some like more...friction." he said quietly.

Agron took the vial off his neck. "I shall most certainly be needing it tonight. Tell me..Tanis, what is your pleasure?" he asked, surprising the boy.

Agron was no animal. His cock was filling with blood steadily and he would have his pleasure soon, but not with the boy scared of him or in pain. Two bodies striving both for pleasure made body and mind more at peace.

"I have none sir, the pleasure is all yours. The man called Ashur, he shall return in an hour or so..." he said, greatful the man had opted to use the vial's contents.

Agron nodded. "Alright. But I shall have need of your lips first. There is too much fire in veins for patience of preparation now." he said simply and dropped his subligaria, pulling the boy into his arms to untie his as well. He took a moment to run hands over soft skin, to appreciate the beauty and to gauge where touch felt pleasant for the boy as well.

Tanis slowly sank to his knees, taking the thick cock in his hands, tentatively licking the leaking head, "Like this sir?" he asked.

Agron's fingers carded into the boy's hair, not pushing, merely holding onto the silky strands. "My name is Agron, use it..Tanis..And yes, like that." he said, his breathing accelerating a little with expectation.,

Tanis slowly wrapped his plump lips around the head, sucking a little and teasing it with his tongue, gauging what the man liked.

Agron's breath hitched but he shook his head. "Do not tease now Tanis...fire burns too strong. Bring me quick release so I have time to prepare you for taking." he looked down into the boy's eyes, his own green ones darkened greatly.

Tanis averted his gaze as he quickly began to bob his head on the gladiator's cock. working the length expertly. Agron growled softly in pleasure, his fingers tightening in the dark locks but not tugging at the length. He was right. Those lips were made for pleasure, they were indescribable.

Tanis drew back focussing a little more on the head before swallowing the length back down, humming around his mouthful for Agron's pleasure. Agron felt the boy's jaw and throat loosen, adjusting to his length and thrust lightly into the warm mouth, feeling coils in belly tightening.

Tanis swallowed all of the man, his nose nuzzling the short coarse curls above the cock. Agron groaned deeply as his cock twitched and he spilled his seed down the boy's talented throat, hips thrusting shallowly before pulling out of the glorious mouth. Tanis coughed a little, wiping his watery eyes. He stayed on his knees, awaiting the next command.

Agron however pulled him up to his feet, his breathing still a little deep after his pleasure. His thumb gently wiped the drop of his seed from the corner of the boy's lips. "Gratitude, head is a little clearer." he grinned before sobering again. "Now tell me, would you rather face away from me when I have you?" he asked.

"That is for you to decide. I...have been had in numerous ways, it does not matter..."

"That does not mean there is not a way you would prefer." Agron chuckled.

"It really is of no consequence...Agron," he said "You don't need to pity me."

Agron shrugged as he led the boy over to the wall. "I hold no pity for you, Tanis. We all have our fate and we shall all die, sooner or later. I but ask to make moment of pleasure last longer for both of us." he said.

"It is not my place to feel pleasure, but I am glad you hold no pity."

Agron saw it was of no use to break words of consideration with a boy so used to rough hands and turned him around, his lips, tongue and teeth making way across the boy's shoulders and neck, his hands rubbing the slim sides and hips, thumbs circling raised bones upon hips sensually. Tanis just closed his eyes, sticking his ass our a little as was expected of him.

Agron however paid no mind to such learned technique of seduction. His hands took care to pull at nipples pleasurably, the other slipping low to tug on the boy's cock, his grip just right and skin warm. Tanis let out a small whimper, never having been treated with such care. Agron took his time to pleasure the boy, feeling the young cock slowly filling with blood in his palm. His other hand quickly popped he vial open and poured a generous amount of oil over fingers to prepare the boy while he was distracted. Tanis was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against the cold stone.

Agron sucked upon tender skin on the boy's neck as he rubbed the oil over the quivering opening, presented to him by the tilt in the boy's hips. And then he pressed forward slowly and steadily with one of his fingers, pausing immediately upon resistance. The boy had apparently been abused in past by the feel of the inner rigged flesh around his digit.

Tanis winced, a little sore from the takings of that week which had been numerous. "It's alright..." he encouraged, pushing back to take the whole finger.

Agron however did not hurry. He let the boy take his finger, but circled it carefully to stretch the boy for another at a later moment. All left now was to find the bundle of pleasure within the boy. He crooked his finger and rubbed at raised tissue, gauging reaction as his hand upon the boy's cock fastened.

Tanis gasped "That...that is not neccessary...Agron.."

It was then however that Agron turned his wrist and his finger pressed upon the spot firmly. Tanis let out a small moan. "You...don't need to..."

"But I want to.." Agron whispered simply before adding another finger to prepare the boy and slick him well, all the while pleasuring him. "Just close eyes, loosen muscle and lean into touch..." Agron whispered in his ear.

"Yes..." he said obediently, relaxing himself, pushing himself back on the fingers.

Agron rewarded him by pleasuring his neck and preparing him with more oil to make their joining painless. "I promise not to hurt you, give yourself to pleasure." he coaxed.

"yes...Agron," he gasped.

Agron pulled his fingers out to prepare his cock that once more stood at attention, filled with blood and pulsing for more pleasure. He pressed against the stretched opening to let the boy know he would be entering. Tanis took a deep breath and pushed back, gasping when the head was all the way in. Agron grasped his hip firmly but only guidingly, pausing the boy's attempt to take him in and giving body time to accept him as he felt the walls too tight around his cock.

Tanis was breathing heavily, "you...you are big sir..." he complimented. Usually this was just part of the process, but this time he actually meant it.

Agron groaned softly, his forehead pressing to the boy's shoulder as he took a deep breath, stopping himself from plunging into the welcoming warmth. He was never one for screams of pain. "Which is why...you shall take me in...as body allows..Tanis.." he whispered huskily into the boy's ear.

"I'm ready..." he breathed.

Agron begun pressing forward, pausing only once midway as he felt the muscles protest by gripping him too hard. He gave the boy a moment, rubbing his side soothingly. Tanis was panting softly, the pain from earlier times making it hard to accept the man, but he forced himself to relax further. "Now..." he breathed.

Agron however pulled out slightly before pressing back in, the muscles relaxing and tightening around him again, yet allowing him to press forward inch by torturously slow inch. He did however add more oil to his length to slick joining even further, and paused again, almost all the way inside. "If you cannot take me..but say the words...I would not...be angry.." he panted softly.

"I can take you...I can..." the boy breathed, pushing back to close the final inch.

Agron gasped and held the boy's hip tightly as he allowed for both of them to adjust to their joining, his other hand pleasuring the boy steadily. He felt the slight wilt in pleasure as he pressed inside, but soon twisted wrist and felt the young cock responding once more.

Tanis panted softly "You can move...now..." he breathed.

Agron took the boy's hands and pressed them to wall at his sides. "Brace self Tanis... Fire will rise soon." he whispered before his hands grasped the boy's hips again and begun guiding him into shallow rocking thrusts to let body adjust further.

Tanis did as commanded. "You can pull hair if you wish...anything to bring you pleasure..." he breathed.

"Your pleasure..would bring mine...let it carry you..." he whispered into the boy's ear as pressed a little deeper, the head of his cock pressing against the boy's tender spot.

Tanis whimpered, reaching back to place a hand upon Agron's hip, guiding him in to a faster rhythm. Agron licked over the boy's spine, gathering the salt from the boy's skin upon his tongue as his hips snapped a little faster, angling so their pleasure was joint. Tanis gasped,, grunting at the change in speed. The man slipped his hand once more around the boy's hips to pleasure the young cock, his other hand splaying over the boy's chest to hold their bodies close, sharing heat and passion as they were joined deeply.

"Agron...I...can I..." he whimpered.

"What do you need...break words..." Agron panted, never relenting.

"Can I...cum..." he whimpered, barely holding back especially with the man touching him like that.

"Yes...let go for me..." Agron nipped his sensitive neck and hastened his hand upon the young cock to add more pleasure to the boy.

Tanis let out a small whimperous cry as he came, spilling over the man's hand, his body tightening around the gladiator. Agron growled harshly at the tightness, barely managing to pull out of the boy and spill his seed over his lower back instead of inside him. His hand continued to pleasure the boy however, milking every ounce of passion from him. Tanis' legs gave out slightly from the pleasure.

Agron quickly let go of his cock and slipped his arm firmly around his slight waist, holding him up as he supported their weight with his arm against the wall. He pressed his forehead against the boy's spine while he tried to catch his breath.

The Syrian panted softly, slowly coming to his senses. "You did not finish inside..." he panted.

Agron straightened and picked up his subligaria, wiping his cum from the boy's skin. "No, I did not. I did not wish you the discomfort of washing me from inside." he said, tying his subligaria back around his hips.

"That was kind of you sir..." he said softly, tying his subligaria about him. "I wish you good fortune in future games."

Agron noticed the reverting back to calling him sir but did not comment this time. The boy most likely did not want to know his name anyway. "Gratitude for blessings and for your pleasure. I wish kind hands upon you in future." he replied just as kindly, not out of pity but of honest wish for well-being.

"It is unlikely that will be so." Tanis said just as Ashur opened the door, ready to round them the whores once more. He took Tanis' arm, pulling him close. "Trust this gem was satisfactory.." he grinned, taking to fingers and pressing them in o the boy who let out a soft yelp, "My, either he is loose of ass or you are big of cock." he laughed perversely.

Agron growled at the man. "Wouldn't you like to know, you piece of shit." he said before pressing past them with a last look towards the boy. Ashur led the boy off with the rest of the whores, Tanis also casting one last look towards Agron.

The German found his way back into his cell, his brother lounging against the wall with a content sigh. "I trust you were satisfied brother?" he grinned and sat beside him.

Duro grinned dopily back at Agron, "Ugly women fuck best," he laughed.

Agron laughed heartily. "Why do you say so brother?"

"Because they cannot rely on their looks to rise cock. They have to get inventive with other means." he chuckled.

Agron punched his shoulder teasingly. "The ugly truth of this ugly world. Perhaps we shall not save coin. We may just enjoy the pleasures and fight for our lives the rest of time."

Duro laughed, "Let us save half and spend half brother. She was cheap and i liked her, and judging by the smile upon lips, your boy was more than satisfactory."

"More than.." Agron replied, his lips quirking into his customary grin, the true meaning of his words thankfully lost on his brother.

He laughed, "So you'll be asking for him again as I will Helena?"

Agron shrugged. "I might...he is of great beauty indeed and made cock rise well. Helena? I have never heard such a name on a whore.."

"She was a lady in Greece or something, I didn't really pay attention. I was more interested in what she was doing to cock," his brother laughed.

Agron chuckled. "We shall have her and Tanis next time then. For now, shut eyes, we train with the Thracian on the morrow." he said and they settled down.

"Tanis? Isn't that a Phoenician woman's name?" he frowned "He wasn't one of those hermaphrodites was he?"

"No, he is a boy alright, but has a great beauty, and if he was to dress as woman, he would pass as one." Agron revealed.

Duro laughed "You're not going to make a special requests are you?" he teased.

Agron punched his shoulder again. "Do not tease brother, only because you do not enjoy the delights of a tight ass yourself." he grinned.

"I do," he snickered. "Only with a cunt in front of that."

Agron rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I do sometimes wonder brother. But i do know we have the same mother and father..." he mused teasingly, insulting the man's smarts easily.

"We work together bruder. You are the brains, I am the sex appeal."

Agron snickered. "Keep telling yourself that brother..." he grinned before they finally lay down for the night to rest. Morning was fast approaching afterall.

"We shall have to fight hard in the arena next week, else we'll have nothing to fuck." Duro mumbled before he slept.

Agron chuckled softly and closed his own eyes. He would fight to keep both of them safe, and would take Tanis in victory once more...if only to prevent the other brutes from having him...


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed. The brothers were once more alive, and Ashur was once more asking them the customary question. "Cock or cunt?"

"The same as week before." Agron replied for the both of them.

"There is an extra 5 dinari charge for repeats." Ashur commented plainly. "Especially seeming as though others had eyes on your boy. He is...fresh meat here."

"Then take the extra 5 dinari from my winnings and give me the rest." Agron said dispassionately.

"As you wish," he hummed and true to his word (for once), Tanis and Helena were deposited into the cell a few hours later, Tanis with a shiny dark bruise upon his cheek.

Agron took the boy's chin gently and turned his face to look at the cheek silently before taking his hand ,and once more leading him towards the cell they have used the week previously. They however found it was being used by three gladiators who had not had good matches but had pooled together for one whore to share. Agron quickly took the boy's hand and led him through the halls, searching for a different place.

Their only option was a quiet alcove however. "This is fine Agron...I do not mind.."

Agron took another turn into a dark hallway rarely used, where they would have some privacy. He turned the boy towards him, the bruise still visible in the little light. "I see my wishes for kind hands were not heard." he commented softly.

"It is fine. Now...Agron, how may I be of service to you this day?" he asked, cupping the man through his subligaria.

The German groaned and leaned an arm against the wall behind the boy. "You distract mind well..." he said huskily, blood already pooling beneath the warm palm even through the cloth.

"It is part of my work. Now, what would you like..." he said softly.

"Hmmm take our cloth off..." Agron replied just as softly, his voice already darkened with pleasure, as were his eyes.

Tanis slowly removed both of their subligaria obediently, letting the German back him to the wall. Agron leaned down until their faces were level, his own hand running down the boy's side. "Do you bring oil?" he asked, their breath mingling.

"Around neck..." he whispered back "How do you want me this day?"

Agron took the vial and poured oil over fingers and cock before pressing the boy into his large warm body and reaching between his cheeks to prepare him. Tanis instinctively raised his leg, hitching it to the man's hip to make things easier. Agron grasped his thigh, squeezing it gently as he rubbed oil into the opening, feeling it tight but not as last time.

"I...prepared a little...hoping it would be your hands upon me again this week..." he flushed.

Agron paused in ministration to look at the boy's flushed cheeks. "That is very thoughtful of you..." he whispered, kissing at the side of the boy's neck where he remembered the boy enjoyed it, before pressing two of his fingers inside to continue preparing him.

Tanis gasped softly "I...wanted...you to...have...coins' worth..." he panted.

Agron crooked his fingers into the boy's tender walls, finding spot easily. "You are worth the extra coin...if only to not let the other brutes have you..." Agron whispered.

"You are...kind" he gasped,"and...you should be rewarded for such..." he groaned, guiding the man to insert a third finger.

Agron groaned at the tight walls swallowing three of his fingers. "We are the same...only used differently by our masters...your reward should be not having to take me..." Agron whispered, pressing against the boy's pleasure spot again.

"Hush now..." he gasped, "or I shall have to kiss you...breaking my rules..."

Agron deemed the boy well stretched and grasped his other thigh as well, lifting him almost effortlessly to wound the slim limbs around his waist. Keeping eye contact, Tanis slowly guided the man's cock inside him, sinking down onto the length enticingly. Agron held his thighs securely before letting his hands slide higher to cup the boy's filling cheeks and support his weight. Tanis took him all the way in, leaning his forehead against the man's.

"Fuck me Agron..." he breathed.

Agron leaned him into the wall and looked into the boy's eyes. "How do you wish me to fuck you..." he whispered.

"Like a gladiator, like a God of the arena" Tanis breathed.

Agron growled and slowly pulled out of the boy before thrusting almost harshly deep inside the welcoming warmth, this angle allowing for him to thrust just right. The Syrian gasped, letting out a soft whimper. Agron fucked him just as the boy asked, like a gladiator, with deep hard thrusts, yet his hands would touch him gently, and his lips and tongue pleasured his neck sensually. Tanis groaned deeply, exposing his neck to the man's skilled attack.

Agron felt the channel around him tightening and rippling, sensing Tanis was close just as himself. He took the boy's hand and guided his to his young cock between them. "Touch yourself...let go for me..." he growled passionately.

Tanis slowly pumped his cock, maintaining eye contact as he came undone, spilling his seed all over his belly.

Agron groaned at the impossible tightness squeezing his cock but he gritted his teeth and leaned his forehead against the boy's to not come inside him.

"Come inside..." the boy gasped encouragingly, feeling the pulsing length within him harder than ever.

Agron looked at him a moment before pulling the boy even closer into his chest, thrusting a few more times and coming deep inside the boy with a wild growl, throwing his head back to expose the thick pulsing vein beneath the skin of his neck. Tanis cried out as the man filled his well fucked form. His pleasure slowly dying down, Agron leaned into the boy to rest a while, careful not to crush him with weight. Their foreheads were pressed together once more as they both panted the air between them.

Tanis panted softly as the man slowly released him from his hold. He leaned heavily against the wall behind him, the man's seed running down his legs.

Agron leaned against the wall across from him to catch his own breath. "Do you need help...cleaning up?" he asked.

"It is fine..." said the Syrian, wiping himself clean on his subligaria, the only thing he had, before he tied it back round his hips. "You have an hour more of my time, " he said softly, "if you so wish to use it."

Agron tied his own subligaria and sat down, patting his thighs. "Join me then." he offered with a grin.

Tanis slowly settled on the man's lap, "I am not too sure how successful my company is when sex is not involved..." he mumbled.

Agron chuckled. "We need not speak if that is not wish."

"I am in servitude to you, the decision falls upon yourself. I am trained in massage, dance...of several varieties, as well as sex" he explained.

Agron leaned against the wall. "You must be talented then." he said. "Why do you not kiss?" he asked.

"I wish my first kiss to be for my lover, it is the only thing I have left," he said, leaning in a little into the man on instinct.

Agron put his arms around the boy to keep him warm, or so he thought to himself. "A wise decision. I am sure he shall appreciate it. That is if you wish for it to be a man, I know how it can be in the whoriums with gender."

"Oh no, even from what I have experienced, I still like men ...older men, but not old," he quickly corrected. "And not like the one that leads me to you. His hands wander when he has not paid. My Dominus would beat me for allowing such if he found out,"

"And I would stop hand from wondering if he did not hold such close quarters with my Dominus. Ashur is one disgusting son of a whore..." he growled.

"Do you think I am disgusting?" Tanis asked sadly, hearing the word whore used so negatively.

Agron shook his head. "No, because you are not a whore." he said gently. "My mother, she told me once there were men and women who manipulated others with their powers of pleasure, to hurt them, to force them or blackmail them...those were whores. And Ashur's mother sold their children, only saving herself from slavery by doing so. To me, she is a whore." he explained. "But you are not. You are a boy, only just gaining years to be a man, and a slave forced into this life." he shrugged. Who was a man to judge those who suffered in silence? If you were not a master, all slaves were your equals. That was their path for the moment.

"How old are you Agron?" Tanis asked timidly. "You are very wise..."

"I am two and twenty winters. And my blood runs too wild for me to be wise sometimes." he grinned rakishly. "But my brother, Duro, he needs someone to take care of him, so I do."

The boy smiled. "You are of the Rhine," he said. "At least...thats what Ashur said." he spoke the name differently to others in the ludus, accented, how it was meant to be spoken. "I think he called you a German Cunt," he flushed.

Agron laughed heartily. "I am East of Rhine, that does make me German. Don't know about the cunt though." he grinned. "Are you of same land as him? Syria?"

"Yes, and I am but sixteen, though in my lands we measure in summers not winters," he smiled.

Agron nodded. "You do appear young by built, but certainly not by eyes." he complimented.

"They have seen more than they probably ever should...I...I am not too young...for you am I?" he asked nervously, hoping his age had not put the man off.

"You are admittedly young, yet years are not all there is to a man." he said. "Why do you ask?"

"I am an old hand at this trade though..." the boy argued, ignoring the question.

Agron shrugged. "That is not meaning. Years in eyes are of both knowledge, but of mind and heart as well. Eyes are the one place you cannot hide soul from. Yours is hardened for your age, but not only by trade."

"Please win again, Agron," the boy whispered almost wistfully.

Agron took the boy's chin in his hand and pulled his face up to look at him a moment. "I intend to, I do not wish to die in the arena. Do you wish for me to ask for you again if I win?" he asked.

"You are kind...far kinder than anyone I've been expected to lay with. It brings great solace to know that night I am safe..." he said, lowering his gaze.

Agron nodded. "Then you shall be safe with me again next week if I win." he promised.

The boy smiled "Any wish you have, speak it, and I shall make it come true Agron."

Agron shook his head. "I wish for your company and our joint pleasure. You do not need give me more or force self into else unless it is your desire."

"And I wish to repay the great kindness you have shown. Your desire is my desire, so please, let it be known..."

"I shall think of any and voice such next week." he promised. "Do you have any desire of me?"

Tanis smiled in agreement but then shook his head. "Only that you keep winning." he smiled as Ashur approached.

He stood, a little more cum running down his leg, making him flush deeply. Ashur roared with laughter, "Filthy whore! Show me!" he ordered. Tanis stood there mute, hanging his head. "I said show me!" Ashur barked, grabbing the boy forcefully and turning him around, ripping off the subligaria. With tears glistening in his eyes, Tanis parted his cheeks with his hands.

Agron stood and took the boy's subligaria from Ashur's hand, throwing it back to the boy to cover himself from the lecherous gaze. "Get dressed, you have pleased me." he said dispassionately before turning to Ashur himself. "Your recommendations proved good just this once." he said in the same monotone before turning and leaving. He knew that if he was to save the boy any further or praise his skill, Ashur would not get the boy to him for repeat.

Tanis thought he had disappointed the man, and hot tears spilt down his cheeks as he numbly pulled on his subligaria. Just as Agron turned the corner however, he turned and looked back at the boy where Ashur could not see, smiling kindly and nodding to let him know he would see him next week.

True to form once again the brothers were victorious, though Agron had a nice cut to his temple, and Duro one to his middle. Had he not jumped back, it would have been his entrails upon the sand.

"You seeing your boy once more?" Duro asked.

Agron nodded. "So I have promised. You are not seeing Helena tonight however. You, brother, need to heal." he said warningly.

The younger of the two rolled his eyes. "I believe in the healing properties of fucking." he grinned rakishly, "I want a new girl tonight. Don't worry, I'll make her ride me. That is resting, right?" he laughed ."I mean, I shall be on my back brother."

Agron shook his head at such reasoning but knew well he had only himself to blame, as Duro took after him in attitude. "If I come back to your wound reopened, I will not be gentle with binding it." he growled.

Duro saluted his brother. "Yes sir." he said cheekily. "Well, make the order."

"Cock or Cunt." Ashur stated boredly.

"I shall have the same as always. Brother wishes a fresh cunt." Agron replied just as dispassionately.

"Danos has placed offer upon your boy, 25 dinari. Yours for 26, mind." he said.

Agron snorted. "That filthy pig would break the boy's bones. 26 it is."

"Done deal," Ashur grinned maliciously. "I must admit, I was tempted to buy him this night. He is most...appealing," he smiled sickeningly before limping off to act upon the orders.

"Your boy is popular..." Duro mused, flicking some of the last of the dry skin from his month old brand.

Agron hummed non-commitally, perceiving Ashur's implications. He would not come inside Tanis again, only for Ashur to humiliate him as last time. Once the boy was in Ashur's grasp, he would have no power to defend him.


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later as per usual, Tanis was depositd in the cell. He looked a little upset, the bruise had faded to a light green however. He was accompanied by a skinny blonde girl. Duro grinned happily, beckoning her over.

Agron rolled his eyes. "You better be careful brother, remember my promise." he said before taking Tanis' hand and leading him through the corridors. He thankfully found an empty cell this time, and closed the door behind them. Tanis stood before him, instinctively dropping his subligaria to the floor.

Agron stepped closer and lifted his chin. "Your cheek heals well, I am glad to see." he said kindly.

Tanis nodded, leaning a little into the touch.

"I would hear voice. Your eyes seem in conflict. Speak, I will not judge words." he encouraged.

"Ashur...laid furtur hand upon me this night." he said quietly.

Agron growled softly. "He took interest in you, I continue to discourage it. How did he lay hand on you?" he inquired.

"He made me...touch him...he said I would never see you again if I did not..." he said quietly.

"You touched him...for me.." he asked softly, caressing the boy's jaw gently.

Tanis flushed a little. "Have...have you thought of desire?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...I have..." he admitted. "But I shall not ask it...for I have no right." he said gently.

"Speak your wish Agron..." He asked softly.

"I am not your lover...I cannot ask you for a kiss.." Agron replied, even though he would finally admit to self the boy has not left thought for the past week since he had him. There was something about the petit creature. A fire in his soul that called to him.

Tanis stood on tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to the man's cheek, flushing a little. "Keep seeing me, and you might have it." he said softly.

"I shall have to keep winning then." Agron replied and pressed a kiss to the boy's temple before leaving side and sitting upon bed beside the wall.

"A bed this time, you do spoil me Agron." he giggled, walking over and straddling the man. "Tell me, what do you wish this night, my lips...my arse...both..." he whispered in the man's ear. "To watch me, have me dance for you..." he continued nipping at the man's neck, showing just how much of a minx he could be.

Agron took his hips and rubbed their loins together. "I would have you ride me...both ways..." he growled softly into the boy's ear, squeezing his cheeks.

"Your wish, my command...do you wish to watch me...ready myself for you?"

Agron nodded, nipping upon the boy's neck. "I would see you want for me as you stretch opening for cock...then I would have back pressed against my chest so I may hold you while we are joint." he whispered.

Tanis laid back upon the bed, spreading himself wide for the man's viewing pleasure as he trailed his hands up and down his body, pinching and tugging upon his dusky nipples, letting out a small whimper of pleasure. Agron took the vile from his neck and opened it, drizzling some over the boy's chest, loins and spread cheeks. Tanis gasped, rubbing the oil all over his body, spreading his cheeks so that the oil slowly trickled down over his hole. He ran hands down his thighs, before playing with his cock, always getting so close to the area Agron really wanted to see but never actually touching.

Agron grinned and stretched over the boy's form like a prowling wolf, licking along the boy's throat. "Allow me to aid in preparation. I have just the thing in mind.." he whispered.

"I am yours to command..." he breathed.

Agron shook his head. "None of that Tanis.." he whispered, nipping the boy's nipple before slipping lower upon body and licked over the boy's rosette, his eyes never leaving the dark ones.

Tanis near arched off the bed. "A-agron! no! you can't!"

Agron nipped his thigh. "Why not? Do you wish me to stop?" he asked gently.

The boy whimpered. "N-no... its just...that is so...submissive...I...I am that...not you..." he shuddered.

Agron grasped his thighs to keep them parted with a chuckle. "There are many positions of pleasure between two men, some submissive and other dominant. But some are flesh simply meeting flesh in joint effort..." he said gently before dipping his head lower to lap at the boy again, knowing he did not experience such often, if at all from the men he was forced to pleasure.

Tanis whimpered. "You...do not have to..."

"I know..." Agron said huskily, smiling at the boy and rubbing his thigh encouragingly as he let his tongue lap over the rosette and slip inside through the guarding muscles.

Tanis threw his head back, letting out another pleasured whimper. Agron was unrelenting in his pleasuring pursuits, stretching the boy with his tongue only for the moment. The boy groaned and writhed a little on the basic bed that was far more comfortable than the floor in the whorium. Agron finally raised his head and pressed a kiss to each of the boy's hip bones, giving him a moment to gather mind. Tanis panted heavily, bracing himself for what might be to come.

Agron nipped his nipple next, smiling up at the boy. "Prepare yourself well...my fire is becoming hard to manage..." he growled softly.

He giggled and sucked on two of his fingers as though they were something else entirely, one hand still spreading himself wide.

Agron groaned softly. "Do not tease me or my touch will be too far gone for gentleness.." he warned with a smile.

Tanis kept eye contact as he slowly pushed both fingers in to his loosened hole with a soft moan.

"That's it...a little deeper...let me see them disappear..." he encouraged.

Tanis moaned softly as he pulled them almost out, then pushed them slowly all the way in. Agron hummed in pleasure at the sight, the boy was truly a beautiful enticement. He had been with many a boy to sate his fire in his past years, but there was something different about this one. Tanis whimpered softly before slowly adding a third finger for the man's pleasure. Agron watched the boy prepare and pleasure himself, but he was quickly loosing patience, his eyes showing his wildness as he grasped the boy's wrist. Tanis gasped, looking up at the man, his fingers being held deep inside him.

All his wishes for the boy to ride him left mind when he saw him spread and open upon the bed like that. He pulled the fingers out and poured some oil over his length before crawling above the boy until he was almost covering him. "I cannot wait longer to have you..." he whispered. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes..." he breathed, wrapping his legs around Agron's waist and pulling him closer as he sucked on the fingers that had once been inside him.

Agron however took the slim legs and pressed the boy's feet over his head until he was completely open to him, before slowly pressing inside. Tanis gasped in expectation of pleasure. He was immensely flexible, and knew that with the man as his partner, the experience would be mind-blowing. Agron pressed inside slowly, letting the boy adjust to him once more under such an angle, and made sure he did not crush him with his weight. Their bodies were joined intimately so not an inch was left between them as Agron's arms shook slightly with the exertion of holding his wide built above the boy. "Rub hips against mine.." he encouraged, tone slightly strained from keeping still. He wanted the boy to impale self on cock at angle that would find his most sensitive spot.

Tanis whimpered, doing as he was commanded. He spread his legs as wide as they coud go in position, letting the man slide in that final bit more so the head of his cock was pushed firmly against the bundle of nerves inside him. He let out a soft cry of pleasure but continued to move his hips as he had been told. Agron groaned deeply in pleasure before beginning his thrusts, slowly yet deeply possessing the boy.

Tanis could no nothing but pant and whimper his pleasure to the world. He had never taken anyone this deep before and never enjoyed sex so much, "So deep..." he panted.

"Are you well?" Agron asked, panting as he joined their forms over and over.

"Yes...yes...don't stop..." he urged, not wishing for this pleasure to be over anytime soon.

The boy's pleasure only spurred Agron on, and his thrusts increased in tempo, yet not in strength as he did not wish to hurt the boy. He felt drops of sweat running down his powerful back and temples, the salt irritating his cut but he was far too gone in his pleasure.

"Cum with me..." Tani whimpered, sensing they were both close.

"Where?" he asked, not sure the boy wanted him to spill inside as last time it provided grounds for humiliation by Ashur.

"Inside..." he gasped barely holding on to his release.

Agron groaned deeply, his hips snapping forward once..twice...and a last time before he spilled inside the boy with a deep groan of pleasure, the hot seed filling him. The boy clenched tightly around him as he too come with a soft cry. Agron gritted his teeth as the tight heat milked him for all his pleasure. He resisted the call of his body to cover the Syrian's in exertion. He slowly pulled out of the inviting body and leaned back on his heels, helping the boy stretch his legs and bring them down upon the makeshift bed. Tanis panted softly, shuddering in pleasure.

Agron finally rolled to the side and laid down upon his back, stretching his large built lazily. Instinctively, Tanis curled in to the strong man, his frame tiny compared to his. Agron did no shy away and welcomed the boy into the heat of his side, heart beating strongly and steadily beneath his breast. His arm curled around the boy securely to warm his back as well, and to hold him close.

"You cum like a gladiator." the boy chuckled through his panting. "Enough to fill the baths.."

Agron grinned. "I am East of Rhine, we fuck long and hard, and our seed carries strength of wild Gods." he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Sadly it does not seem the strength has formed in me..." He frowned, looking at his skinny arms. "You are like ox, I a feeble child."

Agron took the boy's hand and compared it with his large one, chuckling softly. "We are of different lands, you are yet young and will put muscle on." he promised.

"I do not think I shall, I am given little food, I do not grow, and I tire easily because of it,"

"Perhaps one day you shall change place and be given different food...and a different kind of servitude that does not put such strain upon body."

"I doubt such for a long while. Even when I am in my thirties, I shall still look youthful I think...my body shall break before they tire of me," he explained. "That is my reality."

Agron shook his head. "And I shall die before I even see my thirtieth winter..I may die in a few weeks even. All we can do is hope, Tanis. Hold onto that." he said gently.

"Give me your hand," he smiled. Agron looked at him surprised and showed the boy his hand.

Tanis took it gently, inspecting it carefully. "The gods bless you," he smiled, "you have a long life line, such as my own. You may even earn your freedom, as the great Gannicus did," he smiled and pressed and gently kiss to the centre of his palm.

Agron caressed the boy's cheek in retaliation for such gentle gesture. "I do not care what happens to self. I would stay slave if it meant Duro won his freedom. I could not leave him behind in slavery." he said softly.

"You are an honourable and good man Agron" he smiled, reading other things in his palm but keeping them to himself.

"I would hope so, or my mother would be terribly displeased with me in afterlife." he chuckled, looking down at the boy. "You can read things in my palm. I have heard of some with the talent. Where did you learn to do so?" he asked.

"My mother was soothsayer of my tribe, a spirit walker, I learned a lot from her. I am not much gifted with her talents, but I do get feelings about things."

Agron nodded and accepted the boy's words. "That must be of use." he said gently.

"Sometimes... I get premonitions, though I struggle to interpret them. Mostly though I just know things about people,"

"What things?" Agron asked.

"Whether they are good or bad, what things might come their way, their actions, their past, -things" he explained.

Agron hummed contently, his fingers carding through the boy's hair on instinct. "And what do you know of me, Tanis of Syria?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"I know that I should do this..." he said said, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the man's lips.

Agron's brows raised in surprise even as he reciprocated the kiss with more gentleness than in most German men. "Hmm...you have seen something in palm that made you do so?" he asked softly. "For only moments ago you told me to continue winning a few more weeks before I just might get a kiss from your lips."

"That was a kiss to my future lover, to waken him from his slumber, though who knows when he will rise from his bed" he grinned.

Agron chuckled. "You are a peculiar boy." he said with a wink, his hand running appreciatively over the boy's side.

"And you are a strange man." he quipped.

Agron looked at him in surprise. "Why would you call me such?" he asked.

"You are nothing like a man of the Rhine or indeed a gladiator. You are kind, and compassionate."

"I also kill and have no qualms over spilling blood for a good reason. I am very much a man of the Rhine, you have only yet to see it." Agron chuckled. "I was not born a gladiator however, I only become one in the arena."

Tanis shook his head, "I think you have always had a warrior's heart."

"A warrior, yes. A gladiator..no, not always." Agron said softly, shaking off memory.

Tanis sat up, "I should clean self..." he said, reaching for his dirtied subligaria as usual.

Agron stopped him however, noticing the cum upon the boy's thighs. "Roll on belly." he said encouragingly.

Tanis flushed "It is fine Agron, I can-" he yelped as the man flipped him to his belly gently.

Agron chuckled playfully and bent down to lick the cum off the boy's thighs and quivering opening sensually.

Tanis gasped "Agron..."

"Yes?" he chuckled, nipping the boy's cheek.

"You shouldn't do...nnn..." he whimpered.

"Shouldn't do what?" he asked, his tongue dipping into the boy's depths skillfully. He was no stranger to the over-sensitive feeling of one's inside after pleasures.

He whimperd louder this time, "T-t-that..."

"Why should I not do such?" he asked huskily.

Tanis did not have words for this. Agron licked up the boy's spine, nipping at his shoulder and neck.

The boy hissed softly, griping on to the rough sheets.

"How much longer do we have?" he asked.

"Half an hour...I think..." he whispered.

"Hmmm...long enough to have you riding me..." he whispered sensually into the boy's ear.

The boy sat up, "Which way?" he asked.

"Whatever way you please." Agron sat back against the wall.

Tanis straddled the man. "Like this?" he purred.

"Yes...are you prepared enough?" Agron asked, his fingers teasing the boy's entrance to gauge readiness.

Tanis only answered by slowly sinking down on the man's cock with a soft moan. Agron groaned softly, his hands gripping the boy's thighs to pull him as close as possible, angling deep inside the warmth. The Syrian sucked in a breath, pausing to savour their moment of connection. Agron's arms were strong and secure around the boy as he rubbed their hips together gently, their foreheads once more pressing together. With a small moan Tanis slowly began to fuck himself on the man's cock. Agron's large warm palms covered the juncture between the boy's thighs and hips, aiding their steady ascend into pleasure. He groaned softly using Agron's shoulders for purchase as he increased their tempo.

"Harder..." Agron panted softly into the boy's ear, raising his own hips to meet him in a thrust. Tanis obeyed, letting out a pleasured moan.

"Well well, somebody's having fun." came the voice of the snarling Syrian from the door.

Agron gripped Tanis' hips almost harshly and steadied the boy, glaring over his thin shoulder at the Syrian. "That is what we pay for." he said dispassionately.

"Well what you paid for is at an end, time is up." he grinned.

Tanis gasped incredulously, "There is 20 minutes left at least."

Agron squeezed his hip gently out of the Syrian's view. "I can still hear others in pleasure. And I am not done with the boy yet." he answered almost bored.

"And I say, the time is now done," Ashur said more firmly stepping foreward, "or do you wish never to be inside this whore again?"

Agron raised a brow at him but shrugged. "Have it your way then." he said and slowly disconnected their bodies, making sure Tanis was covered as much as possible from the lecherous man's gaze. Ashur picked up the boy's subligaria and motioned him over. Tanis hesitantly approached him, only to have a harsh slap delivered to his face. "How dare you speak to me in insolence boy? You should learn to respect your superiors!"

Agron chuckled as he stood, unashamed of his nudity and cock, tying the cloth slowly around his hips. "Do not punish the boy for liking my cock so much he did not want the ride to end." he said with a cold smirk towards the Syrian, yet his eyes were warm for Tanis. He prayed to Gods the boy would understand how important it was for him to play Ashur's game. If the man decided to take Tanis for himself, Agron would not be able to help him again.

The Syrian only snarled and placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck, guiding him roughly out of the cell, completely naked.

Agron sighed and went back to the cell where his brother lay after his share of cunt. "See brother, no damage, only perfect relaxation," he grinned dozily, naked, not even caring for his nudity.

Agron threw the dropped subligaria at him to cover cock before lying upon makeshift bed as well, willing his own blood to leave his cock.

"How was your boy this time? He left your cock hard I see." Duro grinned.

"He did not, Ashur did." Agron growled. "The Syrian Cunt took him away before time alloted."

"I would not anger him..." Duro warned. "He near runs this place..."

Agron hissed. "I know brother, I am afterall the brains of the two of us." he teased to alleviate some of the harshness in his voice. "Yet he wants the boy, I can see it in eyes. And if I do not play by his laws, he shall notice what develops between Tanis and I." he admitted.

Duro sat up a little. "What develops? You haven't fallen for the boy, have you?"

Agron rolled his eyes. "Do you take me for snivelling woman?" he snorted. "Agreement develops. He intrigues body and makes blood rise...but I see eyes and they understand." he shrugged.

"Agreement – what, do you get additional extras?" he grinned.

"He is protected with me for the night, and makes my desires come true." he replied simply, not explaining any beyond. It was not for his brother to know.

"Protected?...You do care about him. Be careful brother." he warned.

"I always am brother." he promised.

Duro nodded but did not seem too convinced. Agron rolled his eyes again. "Do not worry brother. I buy him for the night, and no one, not even me hurts him. That is agreement." he explained.

"Well be prepared for you not to be able to keep your word, Danos has spoken of paying 30 dinari next time. It's more than we are likely to win as the match is small and not in the arena, unless you want to start betting," he drawled.

Agron shrugged. "I have my ways." was all he said.

"And now I'll have my sleep."Duro yawned widely.

Agron nodded. "Rest bruder. And put cock away before you catch chill." he teased to lighten thought before dreams.

"Gutten nacht." he grinned and rolled over.

Agron chuckled. "Gutten nacht kleine bruder." he said and closed his own eyes. He knew however that sleep would not claim him a long while yet. He had a feeling while Ashur broke their time, taking the last minutes for himself. He wished Tanis' destiny was different, he liked the boy's fire and spirit. But this was who they were. A gladiator and a boy whose body was sold to him once a week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cock or cunt?" Ashur asked them the next week, though there was a menacing glint in his eyes this night.

Agron shrugged. "The same as last week for Duro and I." he said dispassionately.

"Unfortunately, your boy is requested by two others this night. They intend to share, and have paid 55 dinari for the privilege. May I supply another boy for your pleasure?" he grinned in hasty triumph.

Agron pulled a leather pouch from behind his back. "Thirty dinary to add to my winnings, that makes 60 dinari, more than the two have paid for the boy." he said dispassionately, keeping features straight.

Ashur raised a brow in surprise. "My my, he must be something special for such payment..." he took the coin contently and headed off.

Agron sighed, turning around to face his brother's inquisitive brows. "You have something to say to me?"he asked.

"Be honest bruder, you have fallen for this boy." Duro crossed arms over his chest.

Agron chuckled. "Two brutes sharing him? They will break the boy's bones. I have promised to protect him as I can. Hence why I prepared coin for tonight." he explained.

"Your purse will soon run low bruder, if you keep this up." he warned. "And you know how easy you can guilt me into giving coins to your cause, if you so wished."

Agron shook his head. "I will not ask any coin from you. And that was coin won in dice." he smirked.

"You take the cell this night, I'm thinking of finding a table to fuck the lucky lady on," the younger of the two grinned.

Agron nodded. "As you wish brother."

Tanis was deposited into their cell then, angry red marks covering neck but he looked relieved to see the German. Agron did not touch him until Duro took his girl and left, and waited quietly until he heard Ashur's limping form move around corner. Once he did, the man stepped forward and pulled the boy into the warmth of his body, close enough to have a good look at the boy's throat.

"Marks are fresh.." he commented simply.

"There is many a mark upon me Agron, it is of no matter," he said softly.

"Ashur?"

"It is of no matter." Tanis repeated, "You fought like a God yesterday..." he said softly, "I saw it."

Agron looked at him surprised. "You did?"

"I was bought for the day by a poor member of the senate. He dressed me as a courtesan, you would not have recognised me," he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I could not take my eyes off you..."

Agron sat beside him. "It was a hard fight as you could see..." he chuckled, touching the cut upon arm. "But had I known you were present, I would have spilled more blood for viewing pleasure."

"I am only glad you survived," the boy said kindly, moving to sit behind him, pouring some of the oil form the vial upon his neck on his hands, slowly beginning to massage the man's shoulders. Agron groaned softly in appreciation and let the boy work his skilled fingers over his skin.

"Where does it ache?" he asked before noticing the man's erection. "Apart from the obvious that is.." he giggled.

Agron laughed softly. "I have old injury along spine, beneath left shoulder blade." he revealed.

Tanis nodded and gently began to work the damaged muscle, "and what would you have me do today?" he asked.

Agron remained silent a moment. "What would you wish to do for me?" he asked in response.

"Anything you commanded." He answered, working the muscle well.

Agron hissed slightly when he hit a particularly painful spot but gritted his teeth and remained still. "And if I was not to command?"

"Then I would not be here," the boy said simply, working the sore muscle until it loosened. "There, try that."

Agron rolled his shoulders, stretching his powerful back. "Gratitude, that feels well." he said and stood from the bed, crossing the room to sit against the wall upon floor and just looked at the boy.

Tanis looked at him confused. "What is it Agron...?"

Agron shook his head. "Nothing. You yourself said you would not be here if I had not commanded." he said simply. "I do not want to command. So you may rest tonight upon my bed, in the safety of my cell and I shall not touch you."

Tanis sighed. "That was not my meaning Agron..." he said, walking over to the gladiator and sitting in his lap.

"Perhaps not. But do you not wish to rest for a few hours instead of offering your body to me?" he asked, his hands grasping the boy's hips if only to steady him.

"I offer my body to you willingly, just as I offered my kiss. I am tired, yes, body more than mind, but when I see you, I feel reborn..." He said gently, cupping the man's cheek.

Agron did not respond with words, only pulled the boy closer into his chest, their faces separated merely by a breath.

"Do you want to kiss me, Agron?" the boy breathed, almost panting with anticipation at the closeness of the strong man.

Agron slid his fingers into the boy's hair, rubbing his scalp as he pulled them even closer. "If I do so, I fear the kiss shall not be as innocent as the one you bestowed upon me." he whispered.

"Then show me how warriors of the Rhine kiss..." Tanis smiled almost enticingly.

Agron chuckled deeply before claiming the boy's soft lips, with his own hot and dry ones. He had not knows a taste so sweet in a long time and spread the boy's lips with his tongue to claim them completely. Where the boy was confident and clued up when it came to matters of sex, he had never kissed before - not like this. His tongue tentatively touched the older man's in imitation of the intimate assault upon him. Agron understood his tentative nature and coaxed the boy, showed him with the sensual embrace of his tongue how pleasure could be gained from a mere kiss.

Tanis could feel the man's straining cock pressing between his cheeks, so he ground his ass back into the firm hot loins beneath him. Agron groaned softly into the kiss, his large palm cupping the boy's cheek to hold him close on the deep kiss, while the other guided their hips into soft grinding.

Tanis gasped softly, moving with the man. Agron guided the boy to wrap his legs around his waist. As they had a bed, he would not have the boy on the floor. He stood, holding Tanis' light frame in his arms and carried him to the bed where he lay him down, only breaking their kiss to suck on the plump bottom lip. The boy gasped, letting out a small whimper at the sensation and welcoming the man to lie between his legs. Agron's hips spread the boy's thighs wide, his lips hot with passion upon the boy's once more. Tanis smiled into the kisses, tugging off the man's subligaria.

Agron broke their kiss to look at the boy. "You smile..." he panted softly, taking the boy's subligaria off as well.

"Is that wrong?" he frowned.

Agron chuckled. "No...it is most right...especially when not only the lips but the eyes smile as well...it means soul is happy.." he whispered and kissed the boy again.

He smiled once more for the man, raising one leg up to the firm hip above him. Agron grasped the thigh and wrapped the slim leg around his waist, grinding their hips together. Tanis gasped, arching up into Agron's body. The German caressed his side, coaxing the boy's other leg to wrap around him as well. Tanis pressed the vial in to the man's hand, subtly showing his own desire. Agron smiled, nodding in agreement, and leaned down to nip at the boy's lips again as he slicked his fingers in preparation.

"You have a beautiful smile..." he whispered softly.

"It does not rival yours.." Agron whispered just as he pressed one of his digits inside the boy's channel. Tanis gasped, biting his lip as he let out a soft moan.

"You are tight for me again..." Agron whispered, thrusting his finger gently in the tight warmth.

The boy gasped softly. "Yes..."

Agron kissed him deeply, his tongue toying with the boy's as he prepared him carefully but with much passion, his eyes the colour of stormy seas as he attempted to hold back and build their passion together.

"Now...oh...please..."

Never had Agroon heard the boy plead for him to take him and the words made him growl with pleasure to know the boy desired him such. "Hush but a moment.." he whispered. He poured oil over cock and begun slowly pressing inside the inviting warmth.

Tanis moaned softly. "Yes..." he whimpered, pulling the man into a deep kiss.

Agron felt Tanis' need for close contact and guided his hips until they were fully joint as one, his strong arms pulling the boy into his chest, careful not for his weight to crush him. Tanis however groaned softly, pulling the man closer and pressing his wide built down atop him. Agron allowed it if it was what the boy needed and with a deep moan of pleasure rocked their bodies in steady thrusts in pursuit of pleasure.

He gasped "oh...Agron..." he panted, coming close.

Agron kissed him deeply as they both neared the edge together. "Let go for me..." he whispered against the boy's lips.

Tanis cried out loudly as he came over their conjoined forms. Agron joined the boy as soon as he felt the tight channel milking his cock for all the passion within him. He swallowed the boy's cries with a deep kiss, moaning deeply into their joined tongues. Tanis panted softly as he slowly came down from his heights, holding the man close. Agron pressed kisses to the boy's neck with the last tendrils of his passion, riding out their pleasure in the embrace. His hands slid from around the boy and rubbed his thighs to loosen his surely stiffened muscles.

"It's fine..." he breathed "I am double jointed."

Agron chuckled and pressed one last kiss to his neck before gently untangling their bodies, only to roll to the side and hold the boy close to his chest.

He panted softly. "I am once more filled as though the Rhine," he giggled.

Agron grinned and reached beneath the boy's cheeks, gathered some of his cum upon his fingers and licked it off with a wink.

Tanis shuddered pleasurably, "You need to stop doing that..."

"Why?" Agron chuckled.

"Because I am the whore, not you," he giggled.

Agron shook his head. "That is me tasting myself after being inside you. It is but natural as part of being one." he shrugged.

"That sounds slightly vain of you." the boy teased.

Agron rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Only because you call it differently, does not mean it is two different things." he teased back, nipping the boy's lips.

Tanis grinned."I hope you have not spoilt my work upon your back..."

Agron chuckled. "I have never felt back more eased. Gratitude." he complimented softly.

"I did tell you I was trained in such. One time when you next see me, if you do not wish for sex, you can take me to your baths, and I shall work further," he offered.

"I shall only wish for it when you do, Tanis. I may pay for your services, but with me you have choice." he reminded the boy. "And perhaps next time we may do just that..if I am lucky in dice again and can afford to pay more than others. The bids for you keep rising, but thankfully so do my winnings." he sighed softly.

"I thought it might be such...do not fear, I have had brutes worse than these...which no doubt you have felt..." Tanis flushed.

"I shall protect you as long as I can. But once Ashur claims you, I will not be able to protect you anymore, Tanis. Know it will be my utmost wish, yet I will not be able to do so." Agron said softly yet honestly. This was who they were and they both accepted it.

"Then we must stop him...can you not talk to someone? You rise in ranks quickly and made friends with the best gladiators here, surely they hold status," he asked hopefully.

Agron caressed his cheek. "The bringer of the rain will not involve himself in such. I believe he has plans for escape but keeps to himself mostly. And Crixus has great dislike for Ashur, yet he had fallen from grace lately, his opinion holds little in front of Dominus. Ashur is closest to my master and if I were to anger him, I could not only end up in the mines, I could take my brother down with me. There is noth I can do, and I have thought of it, believe me." he said truthfully, revealing the boy had been on his mind.

"Then I shall do my best to please him in times when you cannot buy me." he said. "For you and your brother."

"Do not put self in danger with him, that I ask of you. I would not wish for him to hurt you in any way." Agron said softly.

"I know the type. He will be rough, but if I think of you...i'll be alright...that is if you allow me to hold you in my thoughts..."

"I already hold you in thoughts, you may do so freely with me in yours." Agroon said gently.

"Then all shall be well." he smiled encouragingly.

"Perhaps one day..." Agron replied, knowing he meant the words even when his hope was small.

"We still yet have more time. How shall you wish it spent, my strong noble gladiator?" he smiled.

Agron chuckled. "I am content with mere presence. There is cloth and cup of water to wash with in the corner." he said.

"Gratitude." he smiled, getting up to clean himself off. "Who do you face this coming week?" he asked.

Agron laid back, unconcerned for his own state and watched the boy. "A man from Gallia, I face him and another of Thrace with my brother." he answered calmly.

"Would that be Hane?" he asked. "If so, watch his swing. His arms reach longer than you'd think." he warned, cleaning himself before padding back to the man.

Agron sat up and pulled the boy into his lap to rest after their exertion. "That is his name I believe, and gratitude for concern. But do not worry over fate. I shall die when my time comes."

"Your time shall not come for a long while...still, I wish for you to spend it in one piece. He favours his left side over his right, use that to your advantage." he offered.

Agron chuckled. "I shall bear warning and advice in mind." he promised.

Tanis smiled, content that his message had gotten though. Agron caressed the boy's inky locks. "Once again I shall wish you kind hands upon body before I see you again. Even if fates would not have it so, I would send you off with my blessings."

"Yours are the only kind hands I have felt in my years as a whore, but I do not mind. It makes them all the more special."

Agron caressed his cheek and nodded, acknowledging the compliment. Tanis smiled and cuddled in a little, closing his eyes. Agron wrapped his arms securely around the boy and let him rest in his warmth for the time they had remaining. It was not long before Ashur arrived to take the boy away. Wordlessly, Tanis picked up his subligaria before leaving the cell. Agron laid back and did not give the boy another glance so Ashur could not use it against them. He would continue to train, and protect Duro. And play dice to be able to afford the boy, praying to his old Gods for favour in the arena, and with his hand in dice.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have a message to relate to you from the lady who creates this piece with me:**

***A Wild Nyamh Has Appeared* Hello all, it is Nyamh here, a.k.a. Tanis/Tiberius/Nasir I hope you're enjoying the story! Please review! I'd love to hear your opinions on my rendition of our favourite sultry Syrian. Adios! *Disappears In A Puff Of Smoke***

**Otherwise, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Cock or cunt?" Ashur asked boredly.

Agron looked at Duro who shrugged, so he replied his usual. "The same as last week for both of us."

"How much coin do you have for the boy?" the Syrian asked, raising a brow.

Agron shrugged. "How much is the bid?" he asked dispassionately.

"72 dinari, though I have place bid of 80." he grinned. "Looks like your winning streak is up my friend."

Agron knew he did not have enough to pay more than 75 dinari and nodded. "Enjoy him." he said evenly. "I shall have all my winnings this week, no cock."

Ashur grinned happily. "I look forward to his lips around my cock." he hummed before heading off. "If I feel kind, I may send you him for seconds." he called.

Agron gritted his teeth and waited for Ashur to get out of sight before feeling anger surge up within veins and punched the wall, feeling knuckles bruise. Ashur deposited the blonde girl to the cell in an hour, before dragging Tanis into the cell directly opposite Agron's. Duro saw the state of his brother and took the girl away to play while Agron laid down and closed eyes, breathing deeply to keep anger at bay. He could hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh hard as well as whimpers from the boy.

The German had to grit teeth in order not to open cell door and stop himself from killing Ashur where he stood. He could hear Tanis' pain and wished he had enough coin to give him safety, but he did not. He could hear the boy now gagging, his cries muffled but fear clear as no doubt his air was being highly restricted. Agron could taste blood upon lip as he bit down hard to not shout for the Syrian to let the boy go.

He heard Ashur grunt in pleasure, no doubt in release, before he let out an evil snicker, approaching Agron's cell. "The cock of Ashur is far more sizeable than yours for now he bleeds. The friction though was quite.. divine" he laughed perversely. Agron raised an unimpressed eyebrow, his eyes masking the fury he felt. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb but stayed put to catch look of Tanis.

"By all means, indulge in the surplus half hour." Ashur said snidely, leaving the boy in the cell as he limped off. Agron waited for him to leave before walking swiftly to the cell to help Tanis.

"I'm fine..." Tanis croaked, shakily getting to his feet. His hair was a mess and bruises were already starting to form on his neck.

"Hush." Agron whispered, stepped close and pulled the boy up in his arms, carrying him to his own cell to clean him up the best he could with the little water he had.

Tanis whimpered and touched around his neck. "My oil... he took it. Dominus will beat me if I lose it." he gasped fearfully.

Agron placed him gently down upon the bed and reached into his hidden place beneath it. He pulled out a different vial of oil, placing it around the boy's neck. "You will take this one with you. I had to call favour in to have it brought, but I was going to use it when I see you." he revealed. "The oil is herbal. For aches of rough use." he revealed as he dipped cloth in water and begun washing the boy's face.

"You are most kind..oh!" he gasped. "I am bleeding on your bed!"

Agron shook his head. "Hush. It is of no matter. Let me clean blood from skin and tend to ache." he soothed.

"I can do it myself Agron." he said timidly, not wanting the man to feel he had to.

"Tanis...I do not do what I do not want to. I could not protect you tonight, at least I shall put you back on your feet with less ache." Agron said gently.

"Alright." the boy conceeded, laying back and letting the man tend to him.

Agron washed him with touch that was gentle, even if skin of hands was roughened. He helped the boy turn over upon belly to clean back and thighs, eyes following the pattern of bruises developing on the petit body.

"Dominus will be angry with the bruises... he doesn't like his property damaged."

"If you tell him you had different man buy you, one that would not stop damaging you, do you think he would not send you here anymore?" Agron asked, wringing the water out onto the boy's lower back and cheeks.

"He will come here and hunt down the man who did this...I do not wish to anger Ashur for your and Duro's sake. It is better to tell Dominus I displeased my man and get a slap than harm you." he explained. "Pigment can cover many things."

Agron shook his head. "Ask him not to send you there to the brutes or they might damage property. I would rather not see your face again than have hear your pain at Ashur's hands as I did tonight." he said quietly.

"And I would rather see the face that shows there is good in the world." Tanis replied.

Agron sighed but did not comment as he tenderly dabbed at the boy's abused hole to clean the blood. Tanis did not even wince, far to used to such pains. "If it makes you feel better, his cock is rather small and he releases prematurely as though an inexperienced boy."

Agron chuckled. "That is more than I ever wished to know of Ashur." he tried to lighten mood. Once done washing, he tied the boy's subligaria and let him roll to the side to minimise ache.

"At least you and Duro can snicker to each other at his expense" he smiled.

Agron caressed his cheek. "Let us not waist breath on him, he is not worthy of it." he said, his jaw clenching slightly before relaxing again.

The boy smiled gently "Then what do you wish to use breath upon?" he asked.

Agron chuckled and leaned forward to nip the boy's plump bottom lip. "Hush, rest."

Tanis smiled and curled up his small form into the man's warmth, resting his head on the broad chest. Agron let the boy rest in his arms after such treatment, knowing they had little time but he was simply happy to see the boy. It was surprising this happiness, revealing to him just how he did care for the boy. He would not say he had fallen for the beauty, but he did care.

"You took my advice in arena.." Tanis whispered, gently tracing the hardened muscles of the man's stomach with his index finger.

"You saw?" he asked, his belly quaking slightly under such unexpectedly tender touch.

"The senator bought me again, I was quite glad." the boy smiled.

Agron smiled. "Your advice was of great use, gratitude." he said softly.

"Whom do you face next?" he asked. "I wonder if I have seen him fight before."

"I do not fight next week." Agron said sadly.

"That is shame, hopefully I may still set eye upon you," Tanis said warmly.

"You shall...I have saved coin from this week, not spending on other cock, and will add dice winnings. I might put in highest bid for you again." Agron promised.

"Please do not waste precious coin for my well being..." he urged. "I am not worth the prices people are wishing for me."

Agron caressed the boy's cheek. "Hush, do not worry self over such matters."

"I have some coin saved away. I shall bring it with me next time, to save or bet with, to guarantee our meeting."

"No, I would not take precious coin from you." Agron shook his head.

"I have no need of it, I cannot buy my freedom like you can. Meeting you is my little freedom." the boy smiled kindly.

Agron nodded after a moment. "If you are sure, I shall accept small amount of coin each week to contribute to our meetings." he conceded.

He smiled happily, just as Ashur approached the cell. "Come now, I look forward to seeing you next week," he grinned smugly. Agron helped the boy stand and let Ashur lead him out, watching silently.

…...

"Cock or cunt?" Ashur grinned happily, knowing there was to be yet another battle over the boy. "Did you have fun cleaning up your mutt last week after the great Ashur was done with him?"

Duro snickered in the background but did not comment. Agron had told him of the Syrian's unsatisfactory performance of course and they had a good laugh. "What is current highest bid?" Agron asked.

"My own, 65 dinari." he grinned. "I look forward to the fear in his eyes as I strangle him to the brink of unconciousness..twas quite the sight last time..." the Syrian said maliciously.

"70 dinari." Agron proposed.

"75." Ashur countered.

"80." Agron said almost lazily.

"82." he snapped back, loosing his temper rather swiftly.

"85." Agron countered smoothly.

"You win this week, but next week he is mine" Ashur growled.

Agron shrugged but did not answer, handing the man the rest of coin required. Once Ashur was out of sight Tanis excitedly threw his arms about the man's neck. Agron chuckled and pulled the boy's thighs around his waist, holding him close. Neither noticed Duro observing them.

"And there is really no feeling between you?" Duro asked, rolling his eyes.

Agron glared at his brother. "Will you take our cell for tonight's pleasures, or should I?" he asked, not answering the question.

"I will leave. Come, Paedra." the younger of the brothers grinned, leading the skinny girl off.

Agron shook his head at brother's antics before turning back to the boy still wound around his form. "Tanis.." he greeted warmly.

He smiled happily. "I brought coin."

"How much?" he asked, turning to sit down, still holding the boy in his lap.

"Not much...I...I have more, but I had to conceal it," he explained. He raised his tongue, revealing 5 dinari, then reached into the folds of his subligaria and pulled out another 10.

Agron counted them and nodded, hiding coin with his. "They will be of great help." he promised.

"I'll bring more next time."

Agron nodded and squeezed the boy's thighs encouragingly. "Now...do you wish to remain here for the eve, or go to the bath as you suggested last? Others may be there however." he asked.

"It is whatever you wish for my hands and ass." he smiled.

"And I wish you the choice." Agron said simply.

"Shall we see if we have baths to ourselves?" he asked.

Agron stood and let the boy down, taking his hand and leading the way to the baths. There was only one in the baths, the great bringer of rain, Spartacus.

Agron paused in step. "Spartacus...do we disturb thoughts?" he asked with respect for the man. They have trained together a while now and have formed friendship.

"I was simply enjoying quiet moment, away from whoring and wine." He chuckled. "Feel free to join."

"We were going to take bath with Tanis here. His fingers do wonders for sore muscles." he smiled. "Tanis, meet Spartacus, the bringer of rain as they know him in the arena. Spartacus, this is Tanis...a friend." he introduced.

Tanis bowed slightly, "You are most formidably in arena, sir." He said respectfully.

Spartacus nodded back. "Gratitude, but I am no sir." he said, making Agron chuckle as that was what he said to Tanis.

"Would you care to have sore shoulder soothed? I am sure Tanis would not mind helping such warrior." he looked questioningly at the boy.

"I am Agron's to command, so it would be my honour if you wish so..." he said.

Spartacus seemed to hesitate, but Agron patted his uninjured shoulder. "Allow me to reciprocate opportunity. You teach me how to be good fighter, I shall help bring some comfort to mind while Tanis to injury." he persuaded the man and Spartacus finally conceded. Agron turned toTanis. "If you would not mind, I am sure we would both greatly appreciate your skills." he smiled, rubbing the boy's cheek.

"You are already a good fighter..." Tanis countered softly only for Agron's ears, to see smile once again. He took the band from his hair and tied it up so it would not be wet, revealing the darkened bruises upon his neck. He removed his subligaria next, placing it by the side of the bath as he slowly sank in to the warm water with a soft sigh. Agron joined him in the water, his fingers caressing the boy's throat gently before he moved away to let him work Spartacus' back.

"Do you wish me to focus on a particular area or a general massage?" Tanis asked of Spartacus.

Spartacus looked at the boy. "I have injured shoulder and muscle around is tense. If you would be kind enough to see if pain may be alleviated?" he asked, ever kindly.

The boy nodded. "If I hurt you, please say." he uncapped the vial around his neck pouring a little on his hands, beginning to work at the shoulder.

Spartacus nodded and gritted teeth at painful moments, knowing it would be worth the discomfort to which he was no stranger. Agron washed self quickly and used blade and oil upon chest to get rid of hair.

"I could have done that for you." Tanis offered as he continued to work the muscle beneath fingers.

"Yes, but you are busy being helpful to a respected friend. That is of greater worth to me." he encouraged with a smile.

Tanis nodded, hiding smile at the man's kindness. "I shall wash shoulders and back for you" he said. "Roll your shoulder, Spartacus. It may yet need more work, but tell me how it feels now."

Spartacus grasped upper arm and shoulder joint before stretching muscles. "It feels much better, gratitude." he smiled. "I shall be of much greater use in the morrow's training." he praised.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

Spartacus shook his head. "You have already helped a great deal, gratitude. Agron is surely awaiting your touch." he offered, looking at the German. He had heard Duro tease his brother about the boy, it seemed he had been right about feeling involved. They provided great distraction for mind.

Tanis nodded and headed to Agron, "Allow me to wash, massage, and take care of you" he said gently.

Agron cupped his cheek a moment, smiling at the boy. "Your touch is most welcome." he said before turning around, giving the boy space to wash back while he spoke to Spartacus.

Tanis pressed kisses along the man's shoulders before slowly dragging the cloth over them. He was used to getting on with his work while conversation were carried out. Agron reached back and caressed his thighs, acknowledging his gentle touch and appreciating it with a single gesture. Spartacus did not miss a moment of their interaction. And while heart bled for his Sura, seeing the German's happiness also brought peace of mind. Tanis trailed the cloth sensually over the man's back, letting the water slowly trickle down his golden flesh.

"You have met not long ago, you and Tanis?" Spartacus asked.

Agron nodded. "It has been a few weeks...but as we know, a few weeks can be a long time..." he said almost nostalgically.

Tanis kept silent even though he knew the conversation was of them, as he wettened Agron's hair and gently began massaging his scalp. Agron leaned his head back into the boy's touch, closing his eyes in trust to the boy. Tanis rinsed the hair before moving to clean the man's back, massaging all the while. Agron sighed softly before suddenly his shoulders tensed in pain even when no sound escaped lips. Back was tender from arena but he trusted in the boy's touch. Tanis worked it gently, causing as little pain as he could.

Spartacus observed the two, and saw that while no words or promises were exchanged, the two trusted each other and found the comfort he had been lacking since Sura's death. He stood and smiled at them. "I shall retire for the eve. We shall meet in training tomorrow." he nodded to Agron. "And gratitude for helpful touch." he said to Tanis before leaving them.

Tanis nodded respectfully but did not speak, absorbed in his work. Agron nodded to the man, but did not speak, seeing Spartacus' mind was elsewhere. Once they were alone, he allowed himself to lean back further into the boy's touch.

"Face the side of the bath and lean on it," Tanis instructed.

Agron hesitated a moment but trusted the boy and turned to face the side of bath, leaning arms onto the rough stone and awaiting touch. Tanis began to work on the man's back now he had better access, "Tell me if i hurt you."

Agron however being the man he was, he but gritted teeth and bared the pain of learned touch upon back, already feeling muscle loosen.

"Now sit on edge of bath," the boy asked.

Agron was not one to follow instruction well, but as he looked back at the boy, he knew he would not be of any harm to him and did as Tanis said so. Tanis now worked on the man's thighs and calves, relieving all tension he found there. Agron groaned softly as such skilled touch upon thigh neared loins. Tanis only smiled to himself and as he finished his massage, noticing the man was now fully erect. Determined to reduce the man to numbness of pleasure, Tanis began to lick and lave at the head of the man's cock. Agron groaned softly, his fingers weaving into the boy's inky locks to secure him upon his cock, yet neither pressed, nor pushed away the advances. Tanis hummed and finally took the full length in his mouth.

The German however surprised him by tugging at his locks gently and pulling the boy off his cock. He slid back inside pool and pulled Tanis close to his body once more. "No, do not let lust cloud judgement. This is time for you to rest in safety." he said gently.

"I am perfectly fine Agron." he smiled. "I've had a lovely warm bath."

"Then let us make it more...lovely.." Agron grinned and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss, their bodies pressing close and trapping his hard cock between their forms.

Tanis giggled in to the kiss, returning it passionately, "Don't strain yourself...I worked hard upon muscles."

"And body feels divine...ready for any exertion.." Agron whispered, his palms cupping the boy's cheeks.

Tanis hummed softly. "And I take it running laps was not upon mind."

Agron chuckled against his lips and nipped at the bottom, plump one of them. "Allow me to show what was upon mind." he whispered.

"Yes...please." Tanis positively purred, eyes bright with expectation of pleasures he had learned the man would grant him.

Agron turned the boy around but kept them pressed close intimately, guiding the boy's head to turn to side to share a heated kiss as their wet, heated bodies rubbed together. Tanis shuddered, letting out a small whimper of excitement. Agron's fingers, as always gentle and mindful of the boy's used state probed and stretched his opening to prepared him for their much awaited joining. Even if they ony wished for peaceful time in bath, the passion between them appeared too strong and rose without intent. Tanis groaned softly, pushing his hips back further in to the touch.

"I cannot resist you..." Agron whispered against the boy's lips in an unguarded moment, as he pressed a second finger inside the boy, rubbing the welcoming warm walls of the channel that would soon swallow his length.

"Neither I..." the boy breathed, feeling his own blood rushing through veins, rising passion for the German man.

"Tell me you are ready..I cannot hold back much longer..." Agron whispered through gritted teeth, trying to keep passion at bay.

"I am..Agron..hurry.." he pleaded softly, trembling slight in expectation of feeling the gladiator filling him once more.

Agron used water and oils to advantage and pushed deep within the boy, holding him securely around the chest to his own form.

Tanis gasped softly "Yes..."

Agron groaned softly into his ear, pausing a moment to relish the welcoming heat of the boy's body. "You feel made for me..." he whispered passionately.

"I feel I am so..." the boy breathed across his lips.

Agron pressed a kiss to his neck before thrusting his hips gently, building their passion to a flaming inferno. Tanis groaned softly, gripping on to the side of the bath. Agron's thrusts were unhurried yet deep, touching the boy intimately, his warm hand spread over the boy's chest and keeping them close. His lips were unrelenting in pleasuring the boy's neck and shoulders. Tanis moaned, shaking at the onslaught of German guided his head to the side to claim the boy's lips hungrily, just as he thrust at new angle and his boy's spot. Tanis gasped in to their kisses, pliant in the man's arms, yet pressing back for more, to take him deeper. Agron pleasured the boy relentlessly, striving to push him over edge.

It didn't take long for Tanis to come, with a soft whimper of Agron's names upon lips. Agron thrust deeply within the boy and spilled his seed, covering the boy's lips with one last passion-filled kiss.

The boy whimpered in to their hot kiss, shuddering in the man's arms. Agron held him close as their hearts slowed from the rush of blood, their passion cooling off slightly, slick skin against slick skin. Tanis just stood there panting heavily. Agron separated their bodies gently and supported the boy's weight, picking up the wash cloth again to clean them. No doubt Ashur would soon seek to take Tanis from him, but he did not speak a word of it. Tanis sunk down in the bath, panting gently. The German washed them both, careful to not wetten the boy's hair, before turning him around to smile at his flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Come, let us return to cell for a few moments before separation." Agron suggested.

He nodded, stepping out and pulling on his subligaria, passing the other to the man. Agron wrapped the cloth around his hips and took the boy's hand as they made their way back into his cell. Duro was not yet back either, most likely enjoying every moment coin could purchase and Agron did not blame him for such. Tanis smiled softly, squeezing the man's hand.

Agron caressed his elegant cheekbone. "Let us hope my purse is lucky in the coming week." he smiled.

"May I kiss you, Agron of the Rhine?" Tanis asked, no longer timid about the request yet words were still soft-spoken.

"You do not need ask permission for such." Agron said gently, pulling the boy close.

Tanis smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss, "If you do not win next week, then I shall give coin to one of the house slaves - who can I trust?" he asked, his arms looped about the man's neck.

Agron thought a moment before thinking to the woman he saw with Crixus. "Naevia. She will keep secret." he suggested, his large warm hands caressing the length of the boy's back.

"And how does she look?"

"Skin similar in colour to yours, eyes dark and wise, and the mark of Domina upon her shoulder." Agron instructed with a gentle smile.

"Then i shall give coin to her if you are unlucky."

Agron nodded and caressed his cheek once more. "Very well. And I wish you kind hands again..as always."

Tanis smiled gratefuly. "Thank you, Agron."

"Let me send you off with one last kiss." Agroon smiled and leaned down to press their lips together.

Tanis smiled and kissed him passionately, holding the man close. Agron true to his German blood held the boy close, barely able stop passion from rising blood too high as he kissed the boy back.

"Time to go," Ashur drawled, disrupting moment. "Come now Tanis...I look foreward to you next week."

Agron barely bit back a growl tht threatened to escape throat at Ashur's thinly veiled threats.

"The bruises I gave look so pretty against that precious little neck." the Syrian grinned as he dragged the boy off.

Agron gritted teeth to remain calm but knew he cared for the boy too much by now to not be worried for well being...


	6. Chapter 6

This following week Tanis was Ashur's as they dreaded. The man was cruel in his love making, but as soon as it was done, he was kind, he cared for the boy as he saw Agron had done. The German watched from shadows, face set in a grim, angry line, yet his anger was never directed at Tanis. It was not the boy's fault. Tanis felt physically sick as the man held his aching form close. Agron knew he had to channel anger and did so in training, surprising even Spartacus with his ruthless drive until he discovered the reason for the German's fury. And so the planning begun, Spartacus knowing Agron would be great asset in cause, if he could break chains upon self, brother and the boy he had feeling for.

The next week Tanis once more was Ashur's, and as usual a few hours after the boy left, Neavia passed Agron coin through the bars. Agron accepted coin with dark thought, willing to put all he had to have the boy the coming week. He could not stand to see Tanis leave ludus with bruises and blood running down legs. He would have enough to make the boy safe, hopefully.

And so Ashur grinned as he approached Agron's cell again the following week, knowing from the man's fifty dinari winnings that he didn't have a hope of buying the boy. "Apologies, but it looks like the boy will be mine again this week...I hope the bruises have faded, it will be like clean canvas." he smirked maliciously.

Agron stood firm. "What is your highest bid?" he asked.

"Currently 75 dinari." he grinned

"80." Agron offered.

"90."

"100."

"125." Ashur said the smile starting to slip.

"140." Agron offered still impassively. He had saved all winnings, gambled, and saved the boy's coin. He would see Tanis safe this night.

"He'll be mine next week, and for your insolence I shall not be as kind..." the Syrian growled.

Agron silently handed him the 90 dinari from his purse, not rising to the threat for the moment. His only concern tonight was Tanis.

Tanis squealed eagerly as soon as Ashur was out of sight, throwing his arms about the man he had not seen in weeks. "I missed you!"

Agron held the boy close, his strong arms lifting his small frame off the floor in the tight embrace. "I cannot promise I will be able to afford your safety the coming week again." Agron breathed into the boy's ear.

"I do not care, let us live in the night!" he gasped, pressing kisses on every piece of the man's flesh he could reach.

Once he felt the boy so close, soft dark skin rubbing against his sun and battle-ridden one, he could no longer hold back. His hands grasped the boy's thighs and wound them around his powerful hips, pressing them as close as possible as he finally claimed the Tanis' soft lips. Tanis returned each kiss, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

Agron broke the kiss and wiped the tear away. "What is the matter?" he asked, unaware of the deep concern in eyes.

"I am just so happy to be in your arms once more." he smiled.

"Arms rejoice at holding you." Agron replied in kind, carrying the boy to the small bed he had made for himself weeks ago to lie upon.

Tanis curled in the man's arms "Tell me of life these past weeks." he asked softly.

Agron burried his fingers in the boy's hair, holding the small form to him. "I have...channeled anger at seeing Ashur's unkind hands upon you into training. Spartacus became great friend. We plan escape." he said softly to not be overheard.

"Escape..." he whispered, "But what if you are caught...you will die..." he said fearfully.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I will not be caught. I will fight before that happens..and I will come for you..to take you with me...if you wish."

"You would...take me away.." he gasped "You really mean it..."

"I do..I would take you with us...if you were not fearful of being on run." Agron agreed.

"I am scared of nothing when I am with you.." he whispered.

Agron's arms tightened around him in response as he nuzzled the boy's temple.

"I think..you might have taken hold of my heart, Agron..." Tanis said very quietly.

Agron's hand paused in caress upon the boy's neck, before resuming ministration, his lips pressing to the boy's forehead silently. He was not one to voice words of love, after the many years of pursuits of the heart. He however lifted the boy's chin and looked at him gently, eyes returning sentiment. The boy grinned from ear to ear upon seeing such returned.

"Now hush..." he whispered and claimed the boy's lips with a deep kiss of passion and feeling. Tanis returned it, the smile still on his face.

"May I have you?" Agron asked against the boy's lips, feeling fire rising far too swiftly after weeks of separation, but asked as he did not know whether the boy was not sore from previous engagements.

"Always..." he smiled "but be gentle..."

"Is that wish or body's need?" the German asked, already stripping subligarias from them.

"Body's need. Hands have not been kind this week..." the boy whispered, not wishing to speak of such at a moment like this.

Agron nodded. "I shall see how far patience allows kind touch." he promised, pulling the boy into a heated kiss while hands explored skin with gentleness.

Tanis returned the kiss just as passionately, his hands knotting in to the man's hair.

"How would touch hurt least?" Agron asked, knowing covering boy's form could hurt lower back from penetration.

"If I were to lay upon side..." he said softly.

Agron nodded but did not roll the boy over immediately, his lips heading over the smooth dark skin of chest towards lower belly. Tanis groaned in anticipation. Agron felt fire course through veins urgently yet blessed years of experience as he was now able to hold back and give the boy pleasure before taking his own. His lips caressed the enticing hipbones lightly before tongue swirled around young length pointing at him, already filled with blood. Tanis gasped, his hands instinctively knotting in the thick short dreadlocks. Agron pleasured the length almost teasingly, delighting in the simple action that made slight crease of strain ever present on Tanis' forehead disappear.

Tanis panted softly. "nnn...if...you keep doing that...I'll cum..."

Agron did not reply, his fingers slipping beneath the length now swallowed by his throat, to roll the sac gently for added pleasure. Tanis whimpered and could not help but release in to the man's mouth at such an action. Agron did not object, enjoying the taste of the boy as he had with previous lovers, yet this time he took longer moments to clean all seed from the tender cock before returning to lay by the boy's side. Tanis panted, his eyes close. Agron caressed his belly gently, letting him bask in moment of pleasure. Tanis hummed quietly, rolling on his side so he could kiss the man's lips in gratitude for such pleasure. Agron smiled and returned kiss before pulling the boy into his arms to rest, unconcerned for his own hardened state.

"I thought you wanted to have me..." he said softly.

"I do..." Agron replied honestly. "Yet we have time. And I would not hurry your body when it is tender." he said simply.

"You would sacrifice own need...for mine?" the boy whispered, astonished.

Agron shrugged. "I do not need to strain your body to gain pleasure. And if it does not come from you, I shall tend to it myself. You are safe for tonight, something I cannot promise you again the following week." he explained.

Tanis embraced him tightly. "No one has ever wished such for me..."

"I may buy your company, but I do not have to use your body. You are a man, and we all have worth even when Roman shits believe otherwise." Agron whispered into his temple.

He smiled warmly, then carefully gripped the man's straining cock. "Let me show you the skill of hand I am known for..."

Agron groaned at the unexpected touch. "If that is wish..." he looked at the boy even when blood quickened through veins.

"It is.." he smiled and began pumping the length slowly, twisting his hand at exactly the right moment for ultimate pleasure.

Agron's fingers twisted in the boy's hair to pull him closer into a passionate kiss, finding that while channeling fury over the past weeks had kept his focus, his cock had missed the attention greatly and his passion rose immediately at such a skilled touch. Tanis' palm grazed over the head on each motion. Agron arched into the touch, feeling is pleasure coming too soon and attempted to fight the release. That is when Tanis paused in his ministrations, until the fever died down before he started working him up again. Agron groaned softly, kissing the boy deeply in reward for such great skill and prolonging his pleasure. Tanis worked the man up several times, till Agron's legs quaked with need.

Agron hissed slightly, his hand gripping the boy's hip. "You torture me." he panted softly, ready to burst.

"If this is torture...then I shall commit a crime." The boy grinned, stealing a biting kiss from the man's lips.

Agron growled and possessed the boy's lips hungrily, his hand squeezing his dark slim thigh in passion to hold him closer. "Allow me release or fire will be too great to keep my promise of not claiming you..." he warned, his green eyes almost black with suppressed need.

"As you wish..." He smiled before working the man's cock in an unrelenting pace.

Agron's firm belly quivered as he finally arched off the simple bed and spilled his seed over the boy's hand, neck straining to hold back the deep growl of pleasure that threatened to sound through the many halls and cells around. Tanis instinctively covered the man's lips with a kiss to stop the cry escaping as he milked him for all that he had. Agron held the boy tightly in his embrace as he shuddered through the intense pleasure that has been building in his veins for two weeks to this moment.

"Shh...that's it my love..." Tanis encouraged.

Blood finally stopped rushing through ears and Agron's body relaxed into the boy's hold, panting softly a moment as his large lungs quickly worked through exertion and heart slowed. Limbs however remained slack and eyes closed. Tanis rested the man's head on his chest, gently caressing the damp dreadlocks.

The German instinctively held the small form close in the tight embrace, resting and caressing the firm side of the petite body beneath his. "I must be heavy.." he chuckled softy.

"Its only your head...and luckily there aren't too many brains in there." he teased lightly pressing a soft kiss to the man's sweat slicked forehead.

Agron pinched his thigh lightly in retaliation for such a remark. "You tease me after such pleasures, tease.." he chuckled huskily.

He smiled "I told you my hands are magical..."

"Hmm..they are indeed..." Agron chuckled.

"And I shall feel then again next week." came Ashur's snide voice from the door of the cell. Agron growled at him this time for the interruption, not holding his reaction back.

"And I shall be more than obliged sir, as is my duty to serve such honourable gladiators. However, there is still yet an hour of time with my current client whom has paid good money for my services, as I am sure a successful man like you shall pay next week," he said, highly complimentary of Ashur. The man grinned, his ego swelled, and actually walked away without further comment. Agron had gripped Tanis' hip protectively without realising actions, only relaxing tense shoulders after Ashur was out of sight.

The boy smiled kindly at the man. "I am not going anywhere..." he said softly.

Agron only then realised the strength of his grip and immediately let go, rubbing over the skin and hoping it would not leave marks. "Apologies."

"It is fine, I am used to a firm hand." he smiled, nuzzling the mans cheek.

"That does not mean my hand has to be one of the firm ones...unless it is in midst of passion and we both desire it." he grinned and rolled off the boy to stretch his large frame.

"As we are both sated, what shall we do?"

"This is your time of safety, you have freedom to decide with me." Agron returned smile.

"Well, I shall not leave your arms, that is for certain."

"Is that so?" Agron chuckled and pulled him closer until his slight form was splayed over Agron's warm built.

"Yes," he grinned, "You shall be my personal climbing frame."

Agron chuckled. "I have had boys such as yourself climb frame before... but for other purposes than staying close."

Tanis giggled. "I wish I were taller.."

Agron shook his head. "I do not...you fit arms well as you are."

"Well that does make me glad..."

Agron caressed his cheek and just looked at him a moment. "My mother...she was a woman who believed in old Gods and spirits who rule our lives. If she is a spirit watching me now, she must either wonder or already know why you are here...why we met." he said suddenly.

"I am here because the fates command it so, our destinies shall intertwine for a long time to come, in ways you and I cannot yet imagine."

Agron grasped his chin and looked into the boy's dark eyes a long moment. "You have read such in my palm, have you not?" he asked, realising the boy knew more than he let on.

He shook his head, "I sensed in the moment I met...and in my dreams," he explained.

"Your dreams?" the German asked.

"Yes, I not only read palms, but can see things in dreams." he flushed "You do not think me a witch, do you?"

Agron chuckled. "I do not believe in witches. There are herbs, Gods, spirits and matters we cannot explain in this world. Seeing future in dreams and reading palms is gift, not an abomination."

"I can also create charms, protective amulets and such.. it was one of the last things my mother taught me..." he said softly. "I would have become the one to follow in her path for the good of my village if I had not been taken. Mother and father were proud, my sisters were jealous. Seeing is usually a feminine art, it relies on great sympathy and empathy -apologies..I ramble."

Agron shook his head. "No...speak if it eases heart. To hear of your origins is to know where the man you are comes from."

"I am not a man I think.. not yet"

"No..there is a man in you, but you never will be but a man." Agron smiled, showing his words were not meant as teasing or offense.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"I do not wish to offend. I meant your nature. You have kindness in eyes, a gentle touch and great empathy, as women often do. And when you are ready, you shall be a man if it is to be so."

"I have a feeling fate shall call upon me to become such...as it shall call the Bringer of rain, the God of the arena and the Undefeated Gaul together with you as brothers" he said, but gasped for breath a moment later. "I do not know where that came from." he flushed.

Agron froze, thinking over the boy's words. "Spartacus...the great Gannicus I hear being called the God of the arena...Crixus..." he gritted his teeth at the name of the Gaul, "And I. Working as brothers..." He looked at the boy, his gaze sharp. "Together as brothers. Is that your prediction?"

"It must be, I did not know what words spilt from tongue."

Agron sat the boy and stood, walking the length of the cell twice. "Spartacus, Crixus and I working together...towards freedom. That means we will be joined...we will manage to escape...But Gannicus?" he muttered to himself. Why would the man who already had his freedom work with them? He must be miles away from Capua by this time anyway, he happened long before Duro and himself came to the ludus. One thing he knew, do not doubt words of those who speak to spirits, or who channel fates.

"Apologies... if I have worried you..." Tanis said fearfully from the bed. If the man became so after prophecy then he would keep hidden the last of his gifts.

Agron paused and realised he had scared the boy. He shook his head and sat by his side. "You have not worried me, you have brought me happiness." he cupped Tanis' cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"Do you promise so?" he asked, eyes still worried.

"Yes...you have just told me I will have my freedom." he whispered to not be over heard.

He smiled happily, "There is an interesting series of events that has started here," he explained.

"Yes, but I do not know where it shall go...and you did not mention my brother." Agron said softly, unsure where the path of his life was heading. Prophecy such as one from Tanis' lips were rare. Yet he had heard one, from the lips of an old crone in their village, and he knew they were not to be trifled with.

"Fortunes change in a moment, decisions have not yet been made which make finality, but he shall be free," He explained, not mentioning the very short time it would be before the endless freedom of death for the younger of the brothers.

Agron looked at the boy and saw shadow in eyes. Tanis was not lying to him, merely keeping thoughts to self while speaking part of truth. But he would not press, unsure whether he wished to hear the rest of truth...

"Decisions can be made which can completely topple a prophecy," Tanis encouraged.

Agron nodded. "I know, we shall yet see whether freedom is truly gained. But until then, we spend the time we may, together in safety." he smiled.

"Hold out palm Agron, I shall show you why I do not fear."

Agron hesitated but a moment and showed him palm. Tanis smiled and held out his own. "Now look at our palms, what do you see?"

Agron looked at their palms, but the art of reading them was beyond his skill. "I do not know what to look for." he said

"Look at our life lines." he traced both. "They are the same, I've never seen such before.."

Agron looked at the lines in palm and while his was longer as palm was larger, they appeared very similar. "Are there not similar lines for many?" he asked.

"Not like this. Look how both of our lines weave, we have an interesting life in store. And look at these breaks - time spent apart, twice. One long, one shorter, but our lines always continue."

"So our lives are intertwined until death?" he asked.

"It would appear so..a rare feat..." he said softly.

"But there shall be two times of separation you say. One longer and the other shorter. Which comes first?" he asked.

"Long first, then short." He said pointing to the two.

Agron nodded, his mind spinning with the knowledge that had been imparted on him over the past hour. To know your own destiny, even only in part, was not something he wished upon anyone. After becoming slave, he lived in the moment and knew that when death took him, he would be ready. And not knowing when you die was liberating from the worries of the world. But now he knew. Death would not claim him a while, and he would spend great time before death with the boy that begun as a mere warm body in his bed for one night.

"Apologies...I shouldn't have talked..." Tanis flushed, worried now more than ever he had scared man off the path fates had for them.

Agron shook his head and pulled the boy close into his side. "Do not worry self. You have done nought wrong." he reassured. The boy nodded and drew his knees up to his chest.

"What is the matter?" Agron asked softly, leaning back against wall and pulling boy into his lap.

"Nothing, I just feel I should be quiet now..."

"Do you wish for me to remain quiet as well?" Agron asked, not wishing to disturb the boy's thoughts.

"No, I love your voice..." he smiled.

Agron nodded and held the boy close a moment, before he begun speaking. "My mother, she was a strong and beautiful woman. And she was one who helped at births and illnesses in our village. My two sisters adored learning from her."

"What was your village like?" Tanis asked, getting comfortable against the man, soothed by the warm rich tone of the voice speaking against his ear.

"Small. Deep in the valley, surrounded by thick forests. My father was one of the men who guarded from the hills and I would be with him many days. When clouds parted and sun shone down, you could see lake shine, and hear the happiness of all that lived around it." he said softly, remembering years long ago.

"It sounds magical.." Tanis smiled against the man's salty skin. "There are no forests in my land, lots and lots of sand instead."

"Sun must be greatly hot upon back during day." Agron smiled.

"It is, yes. We stay in shelter in midday, and we live in tents and homes under ground."

"Under ground?" Agron asked in surprise.

"Yes, we dig them out of the soft rock of cliffs, it is the best way to keep cool." he smiled.

Agron nodded. "I can bear heat but do not appreciate it. My own heat is too great."

"Capua's heat is nothing compared to that of my lands." Tanis clarified.

"I would not be able to appreciate Syria then." Agron chuckled.

"Just as the Rhine will most likely not be to my tastes," he grinned.

"Yes, Gods have tendency to piss upon us in the land of Rhine." Agron admitted.

It was then that Ashur returned for the boy, their time over this time. Tanis walked away, careful not to shoot a last glance at the man. Agron laid down and looked at the ceiling, mind heavy with tonight's revelations. If his paths were truly intertwined with Tanis, fates had just begun to play a game with him unlike one he was prepared for.


	7. Chapter 7

The blood running down the boy's thighs was a sight of real beauty, Ashur thought, as he looked at the naked boy at his feet. He did have a talented mouth and a nice tight ass. And he would not allow Agron to have the boy again. "Let us get you cleaned up, my dark beauty." he said, the words rolling off his tongue, attempting to sound almost soothing for the boy's benefit yet the perverse grin did not slip from face.

Tanis smiled at him nervously. He had tried his best to be pleasing towards the man, to lessen his cruelty. He stood with shaking legs. Ashur pulled him close, his hands attempting soothing touch but his grip was rough anyway. He took the boy's chin and leaned down to kiss him, having seen Agron do so. His cock had already claimed lips, so would his tongue.

Tanis turned his head to the side. "No." he said firmly "My lips are my own..."

Ashur fumed, turning the boy's head back. "You filthy liar. You would let that shit from Rhine claim them but not me?" he hissed, slapping the boy across the face harshly.

"I'm sorry..." he gasped, "I'm sorry sir...but I cannot love you..."

"And you love Agron?" he hissed, grabbing the boy's shoulders roughly and shaking him for the answer.

"Yes..." he sobbed.

Ashur hit his other cheek harshly this time, still fuming. "Tell me, my dark beauty.." he whispered, caressing the boy's cheek with his finger the next moment, his emotions switching within short moments. "Does he love you as you love him?"

"I do not know.." he whispered trembling.

Ashur smirked maliciously. "Let us see then if he saves his little whore. A test of love." he said menacingly as he roughly lifted the boy by the arm and dragged him through the halls of the ludus towards the baths where the new recruits were laughing and washing. He threw the boy down on the stone floor, gaining their attention.

"This little whore is very eager tonight, I promised him you may have him...all of you. His ass is nice and tight, enjoy yourselves but leave him alive." he grinned, watching as one after another lecherous gaze turned to the small form on the floor.

"Please mercy!" Tanis begged Ashur as the men closed in. Ashur turned his back on the boy and left without a backward glance.

Agron was just speaking with Duro, both of them opting to save winnings this week when they heard commotion from nearby baths and decided to see what was happening. They stopped Crixus on the way for inquiry. "Did the new recruits start fight again?" he asked.

"The new shits have a whore to share." he said gruffly and shrugged. It was then that Agron heard screaming of a voice that seemed far too familiar.

"No..." he whispered and immediately ran to the baths to see men gathered and shouting, spurring someone on. "Get Spartacus!" he shouted to Duro as he threw himself into the throng and tried to get through the cheering bodies to see what was happening.

"Back off," Two of the large new Gauls growled, holding him back as Tanis continued to scream. It seemed like forever before Spartacus rushed in with Doctore at his side, Duro following quickly behind.

Agron was fighting the men, himself receiving split lip and bruise to cheek, but the sight of the Doctore and the Bringer of the rain seemed to stop the men and he rushed into the middle of the room towards his boy was sprawled over the bench they used to sit for removing hair from body, battered and bruised and covered in blood, barely conscious. Agron knelt by his side and carefully lifted his bloodied form into his arms, carrying him over to the nearby pool. He stepped inside to wash blood off, needing to see where injuries lay. Duro was at his side, passing wash cloth silently while Doctore and Spartacus send everyone to their cells. Tanis let out a whimper as the water hit his wounds and proceeded to pass out.

"Hush little one, I've got you now. Everything will be alright.." Agron kept whispering soothingly as they washed the blood off and Duro helped him lift the boy out of the bath. Doctore took one look at the boy and nodded for Agron to take him to the medicus, Spartacus walking with the brothers through the halls for safety.

Tanis resumed conciousness as let out a soft wail of pain as he was placed on the medicus' table. Despite the washing, blood was covering the boy's legs once more.

Agron caressed his beaten cheek gently. "Hush, it is me. You are safe now, we need you healed." he spoke to the boy gently.

The medicus shook his head. "I cannot heal him without master agreeing for the boy to be in my care.. He pays for herbs and ointments."

Agron turned and growled. "I will pay for any herbs and oils you need but you WILL heal him the best you can before he dies." he said harshly, spurring the man into action immediately. Tanis whimpered coughing up some blood.

"Animals," Spartacus growled.

Agron suppressed fury, Tanis needed him right now. He did not realise the tear that slid down cheek as he gently wiped blood from the boy's lips. "He coughs blood, it is either belly or rib puncturing lung. Quickly medicus." he urged, soothing the boy with close presence and gentle loving touches to cheek and temple.

"Listen to his breathing." the medicus instructed. "Is it wheezy?"

Agron held the boy's head still and lowered ear to his lips, listening to breathing carefully. "No, breathing is not wheezy. Blood must be coming from belly." he said fearfully.

"He is lucky, herbs shall heal such...help me to roll him upon side," the medicus said after hands examined belly and pressed gently into flesh to gauge any permanent damage.

Agron nodded. "We have to move you Tanis, it will hurt but we need to heal you..." he said gently and kissed the boy's lips as they turned him to side, swallowing his cries.

"It is for the best." medicus said when he saw boy slump again, loosing consciousness.

"Let me see.." Agron said and walked around the table to look at the boy's damaged entrance.

"Question is whether to quarterise, or stitch. There is no doubt there will be lasting damage."

"Quarterise or stitch?" Agron asked, wanting to know what the procedures were and to pick the best.

"To burn, or weave thread."

Agron sucked in a breath. "Which would give less trouble in future to his body and his pleasures?" he asked.

"Well, stiches hold greater risk of infection...which could kill him if not monitored. Burning is safer, but will leave thicker scar."

Agron looked at the small beaten form of the boy his heart had warmed to. "Scars be damned, burn. I will not risk him dying of infection." he said firmly, his fury back as he gritted his teeth.

"Agron..." Tanis whimpered lucidly.

"Spartacus, heat the hand of that poker in flame." the medicus asked.

Agron was immediately by the boy's side and took his hand while the Bringer of rain obeyed medicus orders. "I am here. Hush, you shall be healed. it will be a great pain but you will heal and live, i promise." he said gently and kissed his forehead.

"I'm...scared..." he whimpered.

"Give him wine," the medicus said firmly preparing herbs that might numb the area slightly.

"I know little one. Here, drink wine." he said gently and guided the boy's head carefully. "I promise I shall remain by side and not leave it." he said reverently. Tanis drank some, but he struggled with the liquid.

"Agron, hold his arms down. Spartucus, Doctore, a leg each." the medicus said firmly.

Agron pressed a kiss to the boy's lips as he held his arms firmly yet gently. "Soon it will be over.." he tried to smile for the boy.

"Keep hold firm, " medicus insisted as he took the poker, pressing it into the boy for but moments. Tanis thrashed and gave a blood curdling scream, vomiting and passing out from the pain.

Agron had witnessed great pain and death, but to see Tanis as such made his strong built tremble with both fury for revenge and emotion for him.

"There is nought more that can be done, other than to apply balm to outer wound."mmedicus said and prepared clean water and cloth, and more herbal paste for cuts.

Agron took cloth and cleaned the boy carefully, not minding his shaking hands, not wanting to leave the boy's side but knowing he would have to soon.

"This is a fucking outrage Batiatus!" the yell of Tanis' Dominus came from the corridor, getting closer.

Agron looked at Spartacus and nodded to the man to get out of there if he wished. He would take responsibility if Batiatus did not appreciate him giving orders for healing to the medicus. If their enraged Dominus was to blame Spartacus as well for disobedience, it would put their planning for rebellion back for weeks. The Thracian however stood firmly by side in support.

"He was one of my best!" the man shouted, "And now...fucking look at him! He'll be out of service for weeks! Not to mention I'll never be able to sell him!"

Agron stood. "Dominus if I may speak?" he asked respectfully.

"Speak," The angered man said firmly.

"I have 200 dinari saved and would hand them to you if you were to buy the boy and sell him off as personal slave. He will be loyal to any master in household, costs little to feed and keep. If he were to heal here well and then sold, you could still male profit on him." he said softly to the man with great respect, appealing to the business man in him. He hated the fact he was contributing to selling a man, but if Batiatus agreed, Tanis would be here for a few weeks, be taken care of and healed, and then be hopefully placed far away from Ashur's reach.

"200 you say...the boy will cost that in care and food alone."

"Dominus," Spartacus walked over as well. "I would give further 300 dinari of my winnings to see such." he said, making Batiatus pause and think.

"I want every man involved in this abomination to either be sent to mines or have cock removed for their insolence." Tanis' Dominus yelled. "Only then will I consider his sale."

Agron looked at Spartacus with great respect and deep gratitude for the gesture.

"That can be arranged with some, others I will give 30 lashes. That can be given by your own hand, or the hand of my trained Doctore."

Agron waited with bated breath for an agreement.

"Agreed, but do not think your limping slave shall be ignored. He was supposed to have the boy this night. 40 lashes for him, then salt pressed in the wounds for his villany." He said firmly "And you can have the boy for 600 dinari."

"300."

"400." Tanis' Dominus said firmly as a last offer.

Agron relaxed tense shoulders slightly as he listened to negotiations. Tanis would be in his care for a few weeks before getting to safety, the men who hurt him punished and Ashur will feel pain.

"My hand is forced, I accept." Batiatus agreed, then looked at the medicus. "Find clothes for the boy, while I sort out this shit." He then turned to Tanis' Dominus. "The men shall be punished tomorrow at noon, I shall see you then where coin can be exchanged." he led the man out, negotiating last details of business.

Agron turned to medicus. "I shall give you 50 dinari if the cloth is clean and soft." he said and after the man nodded, turned back to Spartacus. "i cannot express gratitude enough."

"It is of no consequence. Take 100 more coin so the boy shall taste proper food."

"No food for three days, bear in mind." the medicus corrected.

"Gratitude, brother." he said and offered the man his branded arm after nodding to the medicus in acknowledgement of words. The Bringer of rain took it and smiled, just as there was a pained whimper from the table.

Agron immediately ran to side, grateful the vomit and blood has been cleaned away. "Tanis.." he said gently and caressed the boy's cheek.

The medicus passing him a root. "Make him chew it but not swallow, for the pain."

Agron broke a small piece off and presses it to the boy's lips, trying to feed it to him. "You need to chew and spit, little one." he guided gently.

Tanis however shook his head, pulling away. "No...no more...I won't...no..."

Agron looked at the medicus who shrugged, when idea struck. He put piece of root into his own mouth and leaned down, kissing the boy gently, small kisses onto his closed lips, to coax him to open up, his large warm hand caressing the back of Tanis' neck as only he ever would. Finally the boy responded to the kisses with little whimpers. Agron spread the boy's lips with his tongue and pressed the root inside mouth before pulling away with one last kiss to seal his lips and aid him. "Chew now little one, it will help with pain." he said gently, oblivious to presence of other men.

Tanis chewed a little, then weakly spat it out. His eyes were lost and dazed, he then started to cry.

Agron cupped his cheeks and made the boy look at him. "Tanis...look at me." he called to him lovingly.

The boy's eyes were darting all around but not at his face. "Death...so much death...these walls...blood...loss...and pride...freedom...fugitivus..." he rambled.

Duro squeezed his brother's shoulder but Agron shook his head. "Go, get rest. I shall remain by his side tonight. You and Spartacus need sleep. I promise to see you at tomorrow's training." he said and nodded to both him and Spartacus, watching them leave, the Doctore closing door after them.

"Glaber...mount Vesuvius...Crassus..." he whimpered, thrashing a little.

Agron tried to soothe the boy once they were alone, with gentle words and kind touch, knowing nothing else could be done as the boy was speaking with fates.

"Pain...death...so much death...freedom..." he breathed, then fell unconscious once more.

Agron caressed his cheek. "Yes my little one...there will be plenty of death in the coming months...and blood will be on my hands..so much blood...for your safety and our freedom." he said softly, only speaking mind because the boy could not hear him.

The boy was in an out of conciousness that night, blurting prophecy amidst screams from dreams Agron could only imagine. The German watched over him diligently, only falling asleep when the boy settled near the time when sun rose.

Tanis awoke a few hours after to find the man was at training and the medicus tending to him, "What news have I missed? I heard voices...last night." he asked softly.

"The German persuaded Dominus to buy and heal you before selling you off as house slave. Bringer of rain gave coin towards the bargain as well. The men who harmed you will be punished when sun is high upon sky, as will be Ashur." he said impassively, giving the boy a cup of wine.

"Thank you..." he said softly. "For saving my life."

Medicus nodded. "I am paid to do such. Your German beast drives a hard bargain." he shrugged and limped away to tend to other patient.

"Would you fetch Agron when time of punishment comes? I wish to see such."

Medicus turned back to him. "You should not move for three days." he said.

"Yes, but this will only be for short time...I need to see this."

Medicus looked at him a moment before nodding. "Very well. I shall fetch him."

"Gratitude," he said earnestly.

It was a few hours before medicus left quarters to fetch Agron. The German spoke to Doctore who had seen what happened last night and asked if he would permit him to bring Tanis to witness the punishment. Doctore, an honest and fair man allowed it if they would keep to shade out of sight, so he left to the medicus quarters with words of gratitude.

Tanis offered him a warm, if a little pained smile when he arrived. "You look as though a God..." he said softly.

Agron chuckled. "And you have had too much wine to keep pain at bay.." he teased, caressing the boy's cheek. "How fares mind?" he asked, as he knew the boy's body ached greatly.

"Clouded," He admitted, "But that could be wine..."

Agron nodded. "May be for the best." he said gently. "Are you ready to witness punishment of those who harmed you." he asked gently.

"Yes," he smiled

"Come then." Agron slipped his arms beneath the boy's knees and back. "Hold onto neck, squeeze shoulder if you need to channel pain. I shall hold you as such through the punishment. We may watch from shadows." he guided gently.

Tanis let out a soft whimper of pain and gripped tightly on to Agron's strong shoulder.

"Hush my little one, let me settle your weight against chest a little." he said gently and shifted the boy in arms to alleviate stretch upon wound and sighed contently as pain ebbed away.

"There, let me carry you then." Agron said and took measured steps through hall, attempting to hold the boy steady to not cause any pain.

They watched as two men had cocks removed and burned before them, and four were whipped, until finally it was Ashur's turn. Agron pressed kiss to the boy's temple, holding him securely, close into his warmth in the protection of the shadows. The men all shifted, looking forward to the moment as Ashur was tied to the post in nought but his subligaria, a bowl of salt next to him.

Agron caught sight of Sparatacus looking their way and nodded, watching him coming over to their side in silent support to the boy. Doctore did not hold back when it came to flaying the skin off the man's back, he too infuriated by his cruelty. Agron's hands tightened upon the boy's thigh, watching impassively yet fury still blazed in his eyes. Suppressed and slightly avenged now. But when they broke free, he would see the man choking on his sharp sword as he cut his tongue out for cruel words, chopped hands off for unkind touch, and finally took head off to send him off to the other world to suffer in misery.

Tanis' old Dominus then approached and pressed thick wads of salt in to the man's wounds, rubbing them firmly. Ashur cried out loudly, begging Dominus for mercy from the agony. Agron could not help it, the satisfied smile at hearing the man's cries spread across his lips. At least some punishment was served. The man did not relent though until the salt was well ground in, and hands were covered blood of the Syrian. And Agron's smile only grew a little further at seeing the man's pain before he sighed and looked down at the pained form of the boy, loosing all traces of smile from face once more.

Tanis had slowly drifted off to sleep in the man's arms. Agron nodded to Spartacus respectfully before gently carrying him back into the medicus quarters. He would have to return back to training, but knew the medicus would take care of the boy before he could see him tonight again. He placed the curled form gently upon the stone, mindful of his head. The boy was sleeping peacefully, tired out from his little adventure.

Agron returned to training and breaking words with Spartacus while sparing, planning their own freedom. Batiatus may have been kind by agreeing to buying Tanis last night, but Agron was still prepared to see his bother and himself free of the chains. Tanis slept peacefully curled up, oblivious to Ashur being bandaged right next to him.

Medicus bandaged his wounds roughly, with very little kindness, and kept himself placed between the lowlife and the injured boy.

"Be gentle you fucking crippled fool!" Ashur hissed.

"I do best I can." medicus replied curly and finished bandaging. "I am done, you may leave."

"What, no root for pain?" He snapped.

"Dominus did not allow root for you." medicus once more replied curtly. "Now leave."

"Stupid fuck," Ashur spat, leaving the quarters.

The medicus shook his head and looked at the boy, covering him in more cloth to keep him warm and sweating to get the fever out. The boy snuggled down not used to such warmth. For now, he was safe. In pain and forever damaged, but safe with his German.


	8. Chapter 8

That was how Agron found him after training, sweat covering his own built and dampening hair after hours of fighting. Tanis' eyes opened, as though he sensed the man's presence.

Agron smiled and sat by side, caressing the boy's cheek gently. "I did not mean to disturb healing sleep only see face a moment before washing."

He smiled fondly. "You look like liquid gold.."

Aron chuckled. "I see wine still clouds mind." he replied, just as he had in the morn.

Tanis shook his head adamantly.

Agron chuckled. "Let me wash stench of training from skin before joining you again." he suggested.

"Come back soon" the boy replied dozily.

"Hush and close eyes." Agron smiled and left for bath with one last caress to the boy's cheek, returning a few long moments later. He would watch over the boy again, at least until he could eat. Tanis slumbered once more, still recovering from his blood loss.

Medicus looked at the large German and shook his head. "Move his form to side and lie upon stone to sleep, or you will fall upon face out of chair." he said a little irritably.

Agron hesitated, not wanting to disturb the boy or harm him in sleep. "Is it wise?" he asked.

Medicus shrugged. "Unless you roll on top of him with your brute weight, he will be well."

Tanis stirred as the man settled beside him, and tried to sit up in alarm. Agron gently pressed hand to chest to hold him down, not wishing to aggravate injury. "Tanis, it is but I. You are safe." he reassured, his voice deep and soothing.

Tanis relaxed upon hearing his voice. "Apologies, mind was elsewhere..."

"Do not worry self." Agron said softly and caressed the boy's chest before lifting hand to take it away and let him settle again into healing rest. Tanis rested his head on the man's chest, wanting to listen to the man's powerful heartbeat. Agron wound arm gently around his small form, not wishing to hurt a cut or sore muscle. Yet he would allow the boy his comfort whenever he asked, after almost loosing life.

"Hold me tighter?" the boy requested timidly. "I am cold..."

Agron tightened grip, holding the boy closer into his large warm built. "Medicus, would you pass the cloth I requested?" he asked, the man grumbling as he brought it over and helped the German settle it over Tanis' form.

"What is this?" Tanis asked, looking down at himself.

"Thick cloth to keep you warm at night." Agron said softly.

"Thank you..." he smiled.

"It is of no consequence, but to help healing." Agron replied simply, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. "How does mind feel after witnessing punishment today?" he asked.

"Calmer, yes. How is the great Ashur?" he asked.

"In sufficient pain." replied the medicus while he cleaned some blades on the side. Agron chuckled softly. "I would imagine so." Upon hearing reassuring words, the boy snuggled into the German a little more.

"Sleep now and heal. The coming few days will be difficult for you. I promise to stay as long as I can." Agron said gently, caressed the boy's hair.

"No...you need to train..." Tanis protested.

"Hush, I shall do so in the morn. We are finished for the night." he reassured.

Tanis nodded. "Kiss me?" he asked of the man softly.

Agron smiled and leaned down, kissing the boy lightly, their lips but brushing together in the softest of touch. "Now hush and close eyes." he instructed, remembering the lullaby he used to sing Duro and his sisters when they were but little. He begun humming the soothing tune, wondering whether his mother who had taught him lullaby saw him at this moment

"Yes...she does..." Tanis whispered sleepily, his eyes closed, before sleep took him.

Agron looked down at the boy as he slept, wondering just how far his connection to the fates went, before his own tired body claimed him in sleep. Tanis smiled contently in his sleep, warm and safe in the man's arms. The German woke to a hand on shoulder and immediately opened eyes, hand fast to strike out, grasping throat of attacker. It proved to be only Duro and he immediately loosened hold, patting shoulder in silent apology, not wanting to wake the boy in his arms. Duro motioned to window of medicus' quarters, where the sun was beginning to colour skies pink, announcing its arrival in coming moments. It was time for training.

Tanis' eyes flicked open. Agron smiled and caressed cheek. "I have to leave arms for training, little one." he said huskily, voice still clouded with sleep.

The boy nodded. "You know where I shall be." he smiled, caressing the sleepy man's dreadlocks.

Agron nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead before untangling their forms. He walked over to bucket with water and bent down, plunging head in a moment to wake and quickly stood back up, shaking head out and more awake now finding way to training grounds for another hot day. Tanis rested peacefully in his new sheet that gathered smell of Agron's warm fresh, a great comfort to the boy.

Agron grinned at Spartacus as they clasped branded arms in greeting and begun the long day of training. The bringer of the rain did not spare him and Duro as they all practiced together, breaking words on breaking free soon from chains. Tanis rested most of the day, drinking a little of the herbal mixture the medicus gave him from time to time.

Agron took meal with his brother and Spartacus as they spoke softly out of earshot, pausing to enjoy the sight of Ashur coming to get food, bandages stained with blood and barely concealed pain in features. Crixus and some of the other Gauls greeted him with a cheer, patting him roughly on the back, knowing how much it would hurt. Agron grinned, watching with relish as the Syrian suffered, nodding to the Gaul. He may dislike the fuck, but it appeared they had a shared enjoyment, tormenting the sly snake.

Tanis watched the sun lower in the sky, waiting excitedly for Agron's return. Laughter and conversation were heard from the nearby baths as men finally came in to wash sand from bodies and rest after long hours of training. Duro only patted his brother upon shoulder, knowing he would be in cell alone tonight again.

"Take care of self while I watch over Tanis." Agroon warned his brother, and only after receiving nod of promise did he go to see the boy.

Tanis smiled warmly at him when he saw the man. Agron finished tying subligaria around still damp frame and returned smile, sitting on the stone table, his hand reaching to caress the boy's side in a familiar gesture of comfort. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Pain is well managed, I hope to be off this slab and healing elsewhere soon," he smiled.

"And where else would you wish to heal?" Agron chuckled.

"A certain gladiator's cell..."

"Hmm and who would he be? A trustful sort?" he inquired teasingly.

"You could say so...I guess he does not have the brains to lie.."

Agron leaned down as if to kiss him but merely nipped his lip in retaliation for the comment. "Lies told freely turn tongue of a man sour."

"I see no reason that mine shall ever be but nectar," the boy giggled.

"Nectar you say...let us confirm taste.." Agron grinned rakishly and lowered head once more to claim the boy's lips in a deeper kiss, yet still holding passion at bay, knowing the boy was in no state to accept all consuming fire in a kiss.

Tanis returned the gentle kiss, breaking off after moment when he sensed this night Agron's mind was quite unsettled. "What are you thinking?" he coaxed with a soft question.

"You tell me...as you did last night." Agron said and laid beside the boy upon stone, pulling cloth higher to the thin shoulders to keep him better in warmth.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

Agron took his chin gently and looked into eyes before shaking head. "It does not matter."

"Have you partaken in wine?" the boy frowned. The German did not make sense to him at present.

Agron chuckled. "No little one, I have not. I see you have no recollection of words spoken before sleep claimed you, it does not matter." he said gently and pulled him close to side into his radiant warmth.

"What did I say?" Tanis pressed.

Agron carded fingers through hair before replying. "I was humming soothing tone taught by my mother, and wondered in mind whether she saw me at that moment. Before your eyes closed finally, you spoke and said she did." he explained.

"I see," Tanis mumbled, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "You must have been thinking it very strongly.."

"Why do you say so?" Agron asked.

"Sometimes the mind shouts louder than the lips" explained the boy simply.

Agron merely looked at him a moment before looking back at ceiling, his hold warm and comforting on the boy, even when mind was spinning.

"I've scared you again, apologies."

Agron shook his head. "You do not frighten me. Mind but needs to settle is all." he replied wisely.

"As long as you do not run from me..." Tanis whispered, his petit hand caressing the man's chest, the heat of their skin mingling and providing great comfort.

Agron chuckled. "I can hardly run from the ludus." he teased to lighten the boy's worries.

"I thought you aimed to one day." Tanis returned in the same tone.

Agron looked down with a rakish grin. "That will not be running but breaking free.." he responded.

The boy smiled softly and pressed a small kiss to the man's chest, encouraged by the man's kindness to show some of his own. "Yes it shall."

"I hope Duro keeps safe.." Agron voiced worry upon mind suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"He is in cell alone. I fear Ashur taking revenge on him in absence.."

"He is strong and can handle himself, not to mention all others here hate Ashur and would defend him."

Agron nodded. "He is younger bruder, I shall always worry even when we are both aged." he chuckled.

"Just as he shall always worry about you.." Tanis replied, saddened himself to know Duro shall never be aged.

"Apologies, mind appears not in wish to settle this night." said the German as he caressed the boy's cheek.

"What can i do to settle it? Or do you wish to sleep in your brother's cell this night?" Tanis offered, wishing peace for the man this night, and every night.

Agron shook his head. "No, there is no need for such. Duro understands and knows you shall heal better in warmth." he chuckled. "Apologies, I do not wish to burden healing mind. Close eyes and let us rest."

"It is no burden." Tanis encouraged. "Speak more of mind and let us share weight."

Agron looked upon ceiling, holding the boy close as he begun tale. "Duro was but a boy of 14, two years younger than my own number of winters, when we were taken from our home. He remembers journey, and first enslavement. But he does not remember capture, his own frightened cries before conscience left him. I do, and I promised my mother in spirit I would protect him. I would die for him, to know he lives another day."

"And you are doing and excellent work. Just as I am sure he has sworn to protect you, as all siblings should,"

"Perhaps..he needs more training..his compassion is both his beauty and his downfall."

"Compassion is no weakness, it is what separates the righteous from the evil." Tanis objected.

Agron nodded. "I know Tanis. Yet one must know when it is time for compassion, and when it is time to spill blood. Especially as we are gladiators."

"I guess so..." the boy agreed softly.

Agron took Tanis' petit hand in his own. "My hands have seen much blood since were enslaved. With you, I may be of gentle nature, yet I am still a man of Rhine, Tanis." Agron said honestly.

"I know that, I am no fool."

"Having knowledge and knowing another man are different things." Agron spoke old wisdom of his father. "I have witnessed much strength in you... you have spoken of your gifts, homeland and who you are. Yet you have only witnessed a glimpse of man I am. I would not stand offended if you chose to disregard fates and took time to come to me again."

"I see more of you than you think I do, Agron," He said gently. "And one should never ignore the fates."

Agron chuckled. "I wonder if you do not see too much sometimes." he said, yet not unkindly towards the boy's gifts. "And why does one not ignore fates?"

"I could not agree more, which is why I like to keep my self to myself." Tanis explained.

Agron noticed the boy did not answer his question, but let it rest for the moment. "Does what you see of me not frighten you?"

"Of course it does, but more so the fact it could land me upon pyre."

Agron sat up at such words and turned to look at the boy fully. "What is meaning of words?" he asked.

"I could be branded evil, against the Gods. They would execute me..." Tanis spoke softly, eyes fearful.

Agron breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought that the boy saw something in his future that would endanger his person, and would still rather listen to fates and remain by Agron's side, than save himself. It seemed that boy was however only afraid of his talents being discovered, which was indeed a pressing concern nonethless."Yet they shall not do so.. The only ones who know of your talents is Spartacus, you, and I. Be safe in that knowledge.

"And I should prefer to keep it as such, " he said gently.

"I would not betray your trust." Agron promised. "And neither would Spartacus. He is an honourable man. And he knows what it means to one when they speak with fates." he added softly, careful of medicus overhearing, remembering Spartacus' words of Sura.

"I already read such from him." the boy smiled. "You may of course tell Duro, he is your kin."

Agron nodded, lying down on side to support head with arm and have better view of the boy's face. His expression was thoughtful as he looked into the boy's eyes and contemplated.

"Such thought in your eyes..do express..." Tanis suggested with a smile, wincing a little as this time the large cut on his face that went from just below his right eye to mid cheek, was pulled at painfully by the expression of happiness.

Agron reached beside bed for the herbal paste medicus left behind, covering the cut in a thin layer to aid healing. "I but wonder...and perhaps I always shall wonder, if fates have their way and our paths are intertwined...I shall always wonder what you know of me before I myself know.." he spoke quietly, as he grasped the boy's chin and looked over the cut from different angles in the little light, to gauge whether he applied paste well.

"I shall always tell you as much as any man should know, and maybe a little more... if you smile at me." Tanis bargained, trying not to smile himself.

Agron raised brow at such request but smiled for the boy, hoping mind would settle soon. He would accept Tanis for the boy he was, he already did, yet fates were far too fickle and clever for any man.

Tanis despite the little pain returned smile. "I need no fates for self, I see smile and know all will be well."

Agron chuckled and shook his head. "If thinking that way helps you heal, then by all means." he teased.

The boy pouted. "It does... do not tease me for such."

Agron chuckled and lowered his lips to meet the boy's pout, kissing it away. "Hush, I but wished to lighten mood."

"It is mean to tease." Tanis' finger tapped the man's chest in the rhythm of his heart beat as he reprimanded with a small smile.

"And yet you return smile I have bestowed upon you." Agron winked.

Tanis pinched him. "I am wounded and wine filled. I cannot be accountable for my actions."

Agron shook his head. "Then close eyes and seal lips before tongue twists in ways you do not wish it." he said and laid back down, pulling the boy close.

He smiled "you must be made you rock... you did not even flinch...'

"Flinch?" Agron inquired, confused.

"React to my pinch." he repeated.

"You pinched me?" Agron asked, not even aware of the actions, only making a soft laugh bubble up in the boy's throat. The German simply shook his head and made the boy drink more wine to help with pain and aid sleep. They both needed much rest for the coming weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week already since the attack on Tanis, and he appeared to be healing quite well. The medicus kept applying herbs until scraps and cuts were healed, now only tending to the boy's recovering entrance. Tanis was to stay in the ludus for another week before Batiatus would be selling him to another household, having no use for the boy if he could make a profit on him. And so both Agron and Tanis knew their days were numbered before a separation. And if their palms did not lie, a rather long one. Agron however spoke to Doctore, and the man in his compassion agreed to let the boy move from the medicus' quarters to the German's cell, where he knew he would be equally protected and looked after. Duro had no qualms about the arrangement, only kept teasing his brother about heart's matters from time to time.

Tanis smiled happily as he hobbled in to Agron's familiar cell. Agron was just sharing laugh with Duro over a cup of wine, before his brother would leave to find his pleasures with a new whore. Agron instead saved all coin, buying a little wine occasionally for them, and to have at hand when Tanis needed such for pain.

"You do not even need wine to fill head and make it spin bruder. The boy does that without any alcohol." Duro teased as always, unaware of Tanis' close peresence.

Agron punched his shoulder lightly. "I shall remember every teasing word brother, and repeat it to you when a pretty woman fills your thoughts and heart." he promised with a rakish grin.

"Or a pretty man fills your ass." Tanis quipped, settling in Agron's arms.

Agroon chuckled at Duro's squirming, laughing even harder when he swiftly left the cell and the topic behind as a pretty brunette was delivered to him for the night's pleasures. He turned back to look at the boy in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "And how fares my favourite boy?" he asked.

He beamed happily. "He is well, albeit stiff after laying still for so long."

"I may help stretch muscle somewhat." Agron offered before having a drink from his wine and setting cup upon floor.

Tanis smiled affectionately. "I am perfectly content."

"Smile does not leave face these days." Agron chuckled. "Let us hope new household shall keep that smile, and new Dominus shall be kind to you."

"Hopefully it shall be within Capua...I might visit."

Agron smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips, knowing that was very unlikely. Tanis curled his small frame into the man "How was your day my love?"

"Filled with sweat and sand as most, practicing muscles that were hurt in arena yesterday." Agron replied and leaned back against wall, holding the boy close to his chest.

"I shall soothe muscles later," he promised, nuzzling the man affectionately.

"No, you shall rest, that is what you shall do." Agron chuckled, noticing how affectionate the boy was once shown love from another. His very being seemed to always seek the German's warmth and would occasionally keep Agron awake at night with his efforts and squirming to get as close as possible to his body upon the small bed.

The boy smiled happily, looking up at Agron, his chin resting on the man's chest. Agron caressed his fast healing cheek, looking at the darkened flesh that would soon peel off to leave behind a scar. His thumb gently traced the outline before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Rest little one."

"I am," He chuckled.

"I meant in the land of Morpheus. It is there you seem to rest best, unless dreams are plagued by fates."

"I'd rather stay with the Rhine." he grinned

Agron nodded and laid down upon back, keeping boy close and splayed over his chest. "How does worst of wounds feel?" he asked.

"Sore, but I am healing well."

"Good. Medicus says scar will be thicker than if we used thread, but I did not wish worry over infection."

He nodded. "I shall be just fine Agron."

"Warms heart to know such." Agron replied, his fingers caressing the boy's spine sensually without knowledge.

Tanis shuddered, "Hnn...that feels nice..."

Agron smiled against his temple, as his hand continued touch upon spine while the other caressed the boy's lean arms and side. It has been far too long, weeks since he was able to bestow such a touch on the boy and he relished private moment.

The boy shuddered softly. "Stop it you..." he breathed

Agron paused in caress. "Does ministration not please, or bring back unpleasant memory?" he asked.

"Ministration brings great pleasure, yet I have no energy to express it."

"Then do not express it. Simply enjoy touch." Agron said gently and remained the gentle caressing motion upon the boy's soft body.

He sighed contently, leaning up for a gentle yet passionate kiss. "I know heritage will not let you express it, but I love you Agron..."

Agron raised hands to clasp the boy's cheeks and pull him close in for a kiss so tender no words were needed to express feeling for the boy. He smiled happily after receiving such. Agron nuzzled their noses together before kissing the boy again, this time with more passion as he resumed gentle touch to please back with presence and warmth. Tanis' erection pressed in the man's lower belly, he flushed deeply. Agron gently rolled them over until Tanis lied upon back and he hovered over his side, hand rubbing over tender pebbles upon chest, letting pleasure build for his lover.

"I can't my love...I am too weak.." he whispered.

Agron shook his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I do not expect pleasure from you little one. Lay back and enjoy ministration." he said gently, his warm palm squeezing the boy's erection encouragingly. He would give his lover release as he had aroused him, see pleasure instead of pain upon face again.

Tanis gasped softly, biting his lip. Agron licked across the worried lip to open the boy up to his tongue again for a gentle yet deeper kiss, one the boy had quickly learned to enjoy with him. His hand begun working the young erection well, pleasuring the boy and relishing in his soft sounds of pleasure. Tanis whimpered softly, arching up a little into the touch.

"That's it little one...give yourself to pleasure.." Agron whispered against his lips, his palm quickening.

He cried out softly as he came. It was weak, but made the boy shudder with pleasure. Agron pressed a rewarding kiss to his lips and cleaned him up with his tongue before covering him with the thick cloth for warmth. Tanis now let sleep taking him, his still healing form needing sleep. Agron drank wine to suppress own passion and broke some words with Duro quietly against the other wall too not awaken the boy. Tanis slept peacefully, curled up in a little ball. Agron got lost thought, just watching the boy a moment as they filled their cups with wine again. Soon, his Tanis would be safe, but far away from him. And no matter what fates said, or their palms did, he knew he could die soon as prophecy can be changed with one simple action. This may very well be last week he spent with Tanis.

"I said, will you help me with my blocking tomorrow, bruder?" Duro repeated.

Agron shook his head and turned to his brother. "I shall, have no worry. You make progress, and soon shall not need any guidance." he encouraged.

He smiled "Gratitude bruder. Now wrap yourself about your boy, as i know you have been longing to do this past hour,"

Agron nodded. "Get sleep. Whoring and wine makes training more difficult." he ruffled Duro's dreadlocks and slid upon own bed behind the boy, pulling him into his warm body and wrapping arm over waist to hold the boy's chest in sleep. The boy instinctively rolled over, pressing himself firmly in to Agron's arms Agron rubbed his back and held him securely before closing eyes as well and letting sleep claim him.

Tanis awoke before the sun rose the next morning. Agron was still sleeping heavily, his arms heavy and firm around the boy, even in sleep holding him protectively. Tanis gently poked him awake, wanting to spend the hour before dawn with the man till he had to train. Agron hummed in his sleep and nuzzled the boy in his arms, rolling over onto his back and slowly blinking his eyes open.

"Tanis?" he asked huskily.

"Morning my love..." he whispered

"Gutten morgen..." he whispered back, rubbing the boy's cheek.

He nuzzled the man's jaw. "You're so warm..."

"Hmm...always after sleep. They say a German man is as if a bear after winter." he chuckled. "Come, see." he said and lifted the boy's blanket, pulling the small form into his much heated body directly without the cloth between them.

He hummed softly "I love it...my own personal sun..."

Agron chuckled. "For a Syrian that would be as if home."

"Yes..yes it is..."

Agron hummed and stretched his powerful built beneath the boy's subtle weight, before pulling him closer into his side and nuzzling his unrully raven locks.

Tanis giggled. "That tickles!"

Agron chuckled softly and caressed his back in the morning peace, only Duro's soft snoring disrupting the silence. "Is there reason why you woke me before I had to open eyes for training?" he asked.

"To give you a good morn," Tanis smiled, "and I grew bored." he admitted.

Agron chuckled. "Still but a boy in some ways." he smiled.

He pouted. "Shush you.."

"Make me.." Agron replied with a grin.

The boy nipped at the man's lip happily. Agron chuckled and pulled the boy higher upon body to claim lips fully in a kiss They kissed contently until interrupted by the other occupant of their cell.

"Oh Gods, I dream of cunt and awake to this sight. Fates punish me." Duro grumbled from bed across cell, making Agron chuckle.

Tanis flushed deeply. "A-apologies Duro..."

"Turn on other hip if sight bothers you, bruder, and let me enjoy early morn before training." Agron chuckled.

Tanis flushed deeply, hiding in Agron's chest. Duro rolled eyes to heavens and left the cell to go wash sleep from eyes before training, giving them privacy. Tanis flushed "I did not mean to wake him."

"You did not. He woke himself. Gods made him see sight." Agron grinned rakishly and swooped down to kiss the boy deeply, enjoying sight of flushed cheeks too much.

"Mmph!" He gasped, then was forced into returning the passionate kiss.

Agron chuckled into their joined lips and spread the boy's with his tongue to feel closer to him. The boy hummed softly in to the kiss as their tongues inter twined. Agron pressed the petite form of his lover closer to his body in a safe embrace, angling head for better access to the boy's tongue as the muscle curled around the boy's sensually. Tanis whimpered softly, completely pliant in the man's arms. To feel the boy so close and intimate made Agron's blood rush, but what more, it gave his mind peace.

"Fight hard today, my love," Tanis whispered in to their kisses.

"I shall...Duro needs help and I shall provide it...we train with the Undefeated Gaul in the afternoon." he whispered, but rolled them over gently, careful not to put weight on the boy, but still claimed lips deeper.

Tanis let out a soft moan in to the heated kiss. "You shall make him eat sand this day," he breathed.

Agron chuckled. "I doubt such...but we shall spar well together..." he whispered in between deep kisses and nipping the boy's lips, their bodies pressed close and blood filing cock.

"I know such...if you work together." he breathed

"We shall see..." Agron said softly, passion darkening gaze and he swooped down for another kiss when they were called to begin training. He growled and pressed forehead against Tanis', trying to suppress fire.

"Go my love, use fire for fight." the boy said softly.

Agron kissed him once more deeply before tying subligaria to hide fire of loins and left without backward glance, or he would not have left at all. Tanis smiled and settled back, he fumbled in the coarse straw mattress he was lying on and pulled out some strands beginning to weave. Agron, as he had promised to Duro instructed him under the watchful eye of Doctore, before they sparred with Crixus in the afternoon. The Gaul was skilled and swift, but the brothers made a great pair with weapon as Tanis knew they would.

Tanis hummed to himself as he heard the cheer of the men, no doubt the Gaul had fallen to everybody's surprise. He reached back pulling the bead out of his hair, setting it in the centre of his weaving, he now weaved in a few strands of his shining black locks all the time muttering the protective charms his mother had taught him. The men took meal and begun trickling in to wash the day's exertion from their bodies, Agron and Duro laughing nearby. Tanis smiled and placed his finished amulet down beside him, eagerly awaiting Agron's arrival. Agron was soon by side, still dripping with water and oils as he walked into their cells, a happy smile stretching lips.

"Was prediction correct?" Tanis asked smugly.

Agron swooped down and picked the boy up in arms, spinning him around, adrenaline still high in blood. "It was, this time." he winked teasingly.

The boy giggled. "Careful!"

Agron kissed him with a chuckle and lowered him back upon bed. "How did you occupy self? I hope you slept."

"I amused self in other ways." he smiled, passing the man the gift. "It is an amulet, to keep you safe."

Agron took it and looked at the woven amulet, caressing the few strands of dark hair in it. "Gratitude. What is this amulet for?" he asked.

"Protection." the words were spoken with deep affection. "I did not have a precious stone, so i used my bead." he flushed, shaking out his now lose hair.

"Gratitude, I shall keep it close to me." Agron promised before he sat closer and gently carded fingers through hair. He then reach back, retrieving the single metal bead he had once found and kept in his dreads, and handed it to the boy. "If you wish to have it, it is yours. So you have something of mine, and keep hair out of beautiful face." he offered.

"Graditude." The boy smiled. "Place it upon my hair whilst I tie amulet around your wrist."

Agron pulled hair back and secured bead with one hand while he offered the boy the other to place amulet on. Tanis tied it securely with a soft smile.

"Is there purpose behind sharing such?" Agron asked, noticing how content the boy was.

"To keep you safe."

Agron nodded, accepting words without further question, with trust. "I heard word from Naevia." he said, smile remaining upon face even when eyes saddened.

"What news did she break?" Tanis asked fearfully.

Agron caressed cheek. "Dominus has found buyer for you. You shall be leaving in 4 days' time."

"Oh. Is it Quintus Dextrus by any chance?" he asked hopefully.

Agron blinked. "How did you know?" he asked.

"He has made offers on me before, he is the poor senate member i told you about. He cares for me greatly, all will be well with him and I shall only be on the outskirts of Capua."

Agron smiled. "You shall be in good hands then." he said gladly, but knew there was little chance of seeing each other. Quintus will not let a get such as Tanis out of house easily.

"I shall be close, even if we do not meet, I shall be close. I may even see you in arena, but I would ask that you do not look for me, focus upon target instead. I do not wish to be distraction," he urged.

Agron cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to forehead. "I promise." he said and kissed the boy's lips as well.

"Thank you." he smiled happily. "I shall bless you each night and morn when I awake."

Agron shook his head. "You focus on healing, making friends in household, even finding another to cherish you as I do." Agron encouraged.

"I will not find another, and I shall still have you, even at distance," He smiled softly.

Agron caressed his cheek. "You may find one that shall keep you safe and loved in my absence. Do not fight feeling."

"I would not. But I know there shall not be one and also cannot be one, as I will most likely be Dextrus' concubine of sorts."

"Concubine of sorts?" Agron asked with a frown. "You need to heal yet."

"And he will let me so. He is gentle, and kind, in many ways if I were a woman and not slave, he'd marry me."

Agron took a deep breath and nodded. "I shall accept such, knowing you shall be safe."

"I shall be, do not fear, and I shall see you before you know it."

"Perhaps." he said gently. Was their first separation not long?

"Time will fly, Agron. Great shifts and happenings will soon occur, I shall barely be in thoughts."

Agron nodded. "Very well. Let us break no more words upon subject for moment."

Tanis smiled and curled up in the bed looking at him. "And what shall we talk of?"

Agron drank a cup of wine and sat back beside the boy. "What is there to talk about?" he chuckled.

"There's plenty, we can get to know each other more."

"What do you wish to know of me little one?" he asked.

"Hmm...what's your favourite colour?" Tanis smiled from his little ball on the bed.

Agron chuckled. "I favour colours of earth and forest. Yourself?"

"The sunset."

Agron smiled. "Is it your favoured sight as well?" he asked.

"One of them, yes." the boy admitted.

"What have you wished for over years spent in the whorium?" Agron asked, wishing to know his mind.

"To be free." the boy replied simply.

"And free you shall be." Agron promised and leaned down for a kiss.

"Yes, yes I shall..and you shall be talked of for years to come." he smiled knowingly.

Agron looked at him a moment. "What is it you know that I do not?" he asked.

"Many things.." he smiled wrily. "Many things..."

Agron shook his head at the boy's antics. "So I gather."

"I tell you all to keep you alive and fighting." Tanis reassured him, rubbing the German's cheek affectionately, as his eyes begun to fall.

"I know little one. We shall see how I fare in your absence." Agron chuckled.

"You shall fare just fine, if you remember to think before you act." he encouraged.

"A difficult feat for a German man." Agron winked.

"But one that must be mastered." he countered.

"Perhaps one day." was all Agron said on the topic, pressing a kiss too the boy's forehead. "Now close eyes and heal in sleep.." he whispered and they both gave themselves to Morpheus for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Sun was just peaking over horizon, soon to call Agron to training and Tanis to his new Dominus. They had but moments to say their farewells, and Agron could find no words.

"This is not farewell, remember such. If you ever doubt, look at palm." the boy said softly, stoically with inner strength.

Agron cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep, gentle kiss. Tanis returned the kiss just as passionately. "Fight hard, and keep strong." he whispered.

"Heal well and be safe until I come to free you." Agron responded.

Tanis pressed a last kiss to Agron's lips before he let Naevia escort him upstairs to his new Dominus. Agron watched his petit form disappear up the stairs before turning away and heading to training. Spartacus attempted to bring piece of mind but Agron refused to speak of the boy and fought hard in training until muscle hurt and skin was slick with sweat. Tanis was led to the wagon for transport to his new home. He did not cry, knowing the fates would not let him down.

One day followed another and Agron trained hard and looked after his brother, but Duro knew that behind bruder's grin lay sadness, so he provided distraction. A new boy from Phoenicia, one replacing Pietros in ludus had eyes only for Agron, and Duro would see bruder find comfort again.

Tanis worked hard under the new Dominus. Though where in the whorium he had found it easy to fake his pleasures and love, after all he had done and felt with Agron, he found it no longer came as easy to him.

Agron resisted the new boy's glances and advances for many months before he finally let his body take over and fucked him into the nearest wall with all his German fire. The pleasure coursing through his veins after ages of denying himself was a relief. But he would not kiss the boy on the lips, no matter how he demanded the intimacy.

Tanis saw Agron upon sand in the arena,as he had told him the man had not looked up. And he was becoming a well-trained gladiator. Duro yet had to learn how to better protect self, but Agron and Spartacus aided. Tensions between the Bringer of the Rain and the Undefeated Gaul ran high in the ludus, but so did tensions in Agron's loins whenever he saw Ahiron's continuous glances. One night of pleasures turned into another, and another, and while a part of his heart would always belong to Tanis, Ahiron was finding way inside.

Tanis had since become known as Tiberius, a Roman name that made him feel sick. Still, he was obedient, keeping his head down until the time he could be with Agron once more. And that time was coming soon. Anger towards Batiatus kept rising within the Thracian, and they were planning to set rebellion in motion as soon as possible.

Agron and Ahiron became inseparable over the following three years, the boy's kind nature soothing to the heart, and beautiful body to his cock.

"Agron!" the boy chuckled as he was tickled, before pulling the man into a deep kiss, now freely given by the German.

"What is it?" he asked, brow raised.

"Promise me, we will both survive and be free.." the Phoenician whispered.

Agron smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "I will do my best." he promised, not knowing what future held. Yet on occasion when he was awake at night, he would still look upon palm and doubt would worm its way to heart. Was he doing right by loving this boy when Tanis was only miles away? But what else was there to do when life for them was so short? At least the Syrian was in a good home, safe and hopefully well healed. And Agron himself would be safe, always, with his talisman that still remained upon wrist.

Tiberius could not, and would not love another even though it had been those long years since setting sight upon the man whom consumed his thoughts and prayers.

The rebellion erupted one eve as Batiatus hosted celebration. Crixus had been poisoned and Spartacus helped him see the right path. In one night of bloodshed, they have taken back their lives and freedom from the Roman shits. In one night, Agron lost his purpose, his beloved brother Duro...

Tiberius heard of the chaos at the ludus and knew it would not be long before he was in the man's arms again, even if Duro had been the cost for such. Agron's grief nearly broke his heart, had it not been for the comfort of kind, loving arms, and the freedom they now had. They remained in Capua for several long months, terrorising Romans for their tyranny, and healing from the losses. Agron dealt with loss of his brother with Ahiron, who brought some peace of mind, soothing him each night in loving arms.

Tiberius grew a little restless in waiting. Surely it would not be long. That was when Agron made request, to stop in Quintus' villa on their journey to save Naevia who had been sent to the mines. He would honour commitment and see Tanis to freedom. Even when heart near jumped out of chest at prospect of seeing the boy again. They attacked the villa in the dead of night, slaughtering all who stood in their way and gathered all slaves outside. Agron looked for Tanis but did not see his familiar face anywhere. Did they have the wrong villa?

Tanis saw the the man he had been longing so much to see, but just as he was about to run in to his arms, he saw those very arms around another. Of course, it had been 3 years, how could he have expected a strong attractive gladiator to wait? And who was he to interrupt Agron's happiness? Instead he headed back in to the shadows, out of sight.

Agron kissed his lover happily, they have claimed another villa and there was plenty of supply, but he could not see the face he had wished to see for past years. He pulled Spartacus aside and spoke words of concern for Tanis. He loved Ahiron, yet his heart filled with longing to see his Tanis, at least to glimpse face and know he was safe and now freed

"He is not within villa. Where is Tanis?" he asked, slightly distressed and guilty for such. He loved his Ahiron, but his heart was breaking all over at not seeing the Tanis freed. And Spartacus knew such when he clapped the German upon shoulder, and silently shook his head to say he had not seen the boy either.

Tiberius kept to the shadows and empty corridors, he felt sad his dominus had been killed, he was a kind man, he hadn't deserved to die. Only when all had bedded down did he sneak out to retrieve some food for a small meal

He may have thought all were asleep, but out in the courtyard Agron stood with Spartacus, looking up at the bright full moon. "I do not understand. He was to be here, the Dominus would have never gotten rid of him." Agron argued.

Spartacus clapped his shoulder. "Perhaps the decision was taken out of hands." he replied, implying the boy may not be with the living.

"No, I refuse to believe Tanis is dead. We will find both him and Naevia." the German replied with a growl .

Tanis quickly grabbed himself some food before slinking back where he knew he would not be found.

"Agron?" Ahiron's voice called for him and the German said goodnight to Spartacus and left to be with his lover.

Tanis sat out on the balcony on the far side of the villa and ate his bread, deep in thought. Spartacus looked up at the moon. It saddened heart to see Agron grieving so deeply. Others may have been fooled, but he knew a broken heart when he saw one. And while Ahiron was a good boy, he was no competition for Tanis. They all knew it. That was however Agron's path and he would support it. It was not until he felt Mira's gentle touch upon shoulder that he resurfaces from thought and they saught a bed for themselves.

Tiberius wandered the empty sections of the villa after his meal, finding sleep would not come to him. Mira slid off her dress, kissing the brave man until Spartcus could not resist charm and pulled her onto the raised bed. Neither noticed man hidden in shadows, or the glistening knife in hand. Tanis was just passing the door when he saw the glint of steel over the sleeping couple. Without thinking he leapt, tackling the slave to the floor.

Mira screamed in fright and Spartacus quickly passed her cloth to cover self as he helped put down the attacker. It was only moments after that he realised just who had saved their lives. "Tanis..do eyes deceive me?" he asked.

"Tiberius," He corrected, "And this is Silus."

"Tiberius, Agron was-" he didn't get to finish sentence as both Agron and Crixus rushed into quarters, knives and sword at ready.

"Spartacus!"

"We heard scream of fright-" Agron almost choked on words when he saw the young man beside their leader. The very familiar face, his Tanis.

"Agron," Tiberius said softly, still holding Silus down.

Crixus stepped forward and restrained the assailant while Agron finally found body obedient as he swooped down, picking Tanis into his arms and holding him close into his warmth in a tight embrace. Tiberius gasped, not expecting such.

"I have looked for you, fearing the worst fate has befallen you." Agron said into the boy's long hair. It was just as he could remember it, long and inky and so soft. Yet the one in his arms was no longer a boy, but young man. A beautiful young man. He felt his heart swell with emotion as he held the petit form to his.

"I did not want to interrupt the moment with your new boy," he said gently.

Agron froze and his arms fell from around the boy. "Apologies. I did not mean to give unwelcome touch." he said, seeing he had perhaps over-stepped boundaries. He did not know who the boy was with after three years, he did not mean to presume.

"Touch from you stands always welcome, it is your boy I think of."

"He understands out position...he knows I came here to free you." he said softly, his warm palm cupping the young man's cheek.

"Yes, to free me, not to be one with me." he said softly.

Agron dropped his hand as if it was burnt. "I'm sorry..." he said, ridden with guilt for Tanis, and with guilt for feeling such because of Ahiron. He turned around to leave, not wishing to hurt the boy with his presence.

"Friends?" Tanis asked of the man's back.

Agron froze step a moment. "Yes..." he replied in same tone and left quarters.

Spartacus stepped forward and placed hand upon Tiberius' shoulder. "He is lost..." he said once they were alone, Crixus dealing with the attacker and Mira getting them more wine.

"We all are in some ways." he explained, looking about the small but comfortable room decorated with some degree of finery. "I trust my bed in comfortable." he smiled.

Spartacus looked at him in surprise. "This was your quarters before freed? Apologies, we shall find another with Mira." he said with a small smile.

"It is fine, you are our great leader, though I would wish for you to protect the things in my chest, the rest of the villa has been sacked."

Spartacus nodded. "No one shall venture here, Crixus protects room beside this. Do you wish to take one nearby?" he asked. "Your presence has been missed at ludus." the words were kind, as were Spartacus' eyes.

"I am sure most of these men do not remember me." he said. "You do not need to cheer me, I am more than content, - and no, I do not think sleep shall come to me this night."

The Thracian nodded. "Very well. I do not wish empty cheer, I see this as reunion of friends." he reassured. "If sleep would not claim you, would you do me favour?" he asked.

"Of course I may, what is wish?" He asked wondering if the man wanted prediction, his skills had become much stronger and keener as his health had improved and his age had grown.

Spartacus took drink from water. "Crixus hurts, his Naevia was taken from him, and I would have him rest this night. Would you take quarters by side? They are secure. And if you cannot find sleep, I would have you protect Agron, Crixus and self while we rest. Past months have been strain for body and mind for all of us."

"As you wish." Tiberius nodded. "Sleep well Spartacus, and beautiful lady." he said before nodding to Mira and heading to the room next door. He found Crixus tossing and turning whilst Agron was kissing his boy. He made no comment, simply sat in the corner of the room, watching his dagger glint in the night.

Agron heard quiet footsteps and broke kiss, only to see Tanis join them in quarters. He looked down at the boy in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Close eyes and sleep now. We have long day ahead of us." he said softly to not wake the Gaul.

Tanis sat in silence, listening out for any threats, whilst ignoring those around him. Ahiron attempted to touch his German and ask for another kiss, but Agron only kissed his forehead once more and made him curl into his chest, holding the boy close. He felt the small form in his arms soon slip into dreams with steady breathing. He himself however could not sleep and opened his eyes once more, only to look at Tanis.

Tanis had cast seeing stones, and was looking at their formations curiously before picking them up and casting them again.

"What do the stones say?" Agron asked softly, but loud enough for the Syrian to hear him.

Tanis flicked his eyes up at him for a moment. "I need to cast further to glean more meaning." he said gently. "You should rest, you need your strength."

"I should, yet Morpheus refuses to claim me tonight. Cast stones and tell me what you see." he encouraged.

"I would rather keep prophecies to myself until Spartacus wishes otherwise, I do not wish to influence his plans."

"You know what happened to Duro...you knew he would be taken from me." he said suddenly.

"Of course I did. But I did not want such to mar your time with him, no matter how knowing such hurt me. That is the burden of a prophet." Tanis said simply in explanation.

"How have past years been? Kind to you I hope?" Agron asked softly.

"As kind as life can be for a slave," he said "And your self?"

"I suspect you already know." Agron answered softly.

"Don't be like that." he said firmly.

"I meant no offense." Agron said gently. "I but felt your protection upon me, and have guessed you spoke to fates of me."

"Of course I did, though it seems I could not protect you from another's love." he said matter of factly.

Agron sighed. "I do not know what response you wish to hear. I'm sorry...intention was never to hurt you." he said softly.

"It is fine, such is life. I just thought I might have meant more to you, but I appreciate life is short, and people must move on."

"You do not know you mean to me." Agron said softly, yet voice was firm. "For months I have trained to be strong for you...and for more than year I have resisted all and any advances. For you."

"And now look who rests in arms when could have been me." Tanis replied steadily. "If you had given up on me so completely then why seek out this villa, and kill a kind and good man simply for being roman?"

"I have never given up on you." Agron said and stood from bed, careful not to wake the boy. "And he may have been a kind and good man, but he still bought you, and kept you a slave as well as many others." he replied and left the room, seeing no matter how he spoke to Tanis, the boy was too hurt to be a friend to him. Tanis sighed and simply cast the stone once more.

Ahiron woke, no longer feeling the warmth of Agron's arms around him, and looked around carefully. His dark eyes, not so dissimilar from Tanis', landed on the boy across from him. "You are Tanis, the boy Agron speaks of often." he said.

"No, I am Tiberius." he said simply, not looking up from his stones. He had no reason to begrudge the boy, but being known as Tanis by him irked him somewhat.

Ahiron was a pleasing boy by looks, but he was also stubborn and curled legs beneath self as he observed the Syrian. "Tiberius, apologies. But you appear to be the one. Agron does not know but he speaks name in sleep often." he said.

"I see," was all he said, casting again.

"I am not your enemy. And you may not know me, but I know I have not taken your place in his heart." he spoke further.

"I know you well enough, and do not fear. There is no malice, nor shall I try and steal Agron from you,"

"Yet you will resent him for being with me." Ahiron sighed. "I shall not stand in way if he chooses to release me from heart and come back to you. Yet I cannot let go, I love him." he said.

"I would not expect you to, and I do not resent him at all," he said.

"Then be a friend to him if you cannot be more. After loosing Duro, he deserves another to be there for him in ways I cannot." the boy said and nodded to him, leaving without waiting for a reply, in search of his man.

Tanis rolled his eyes, such a young boy... The boy returned only moments later and headed straight for bed, lying on side to face away from Tanis and curled his form. No Agron followed him.

"Ahiron keep watch, I will return your lover to you." Tiberius said, placing the stones back in his pocket, heading out to begin his search.

"He does not wish my company. If you wish it however, go. I will keep watch." Ahiron said firmly and watched him leave.

Agron was not hard to find, sitting upon stone walls surrounding villa and keeping watch in the warm night.

"You do not rest with your boy." Tiberius said gently, leaning against the wall and looking over at Capua far away.

"He deserves rest, while my mind does not offer any." he replied.

"He would rest far more soundly in your arms." Tiberius coaxed.

Agron remained silent a moment, observing nearby woods closely before sighing. "He knows rest without my arms, he shall be well tonight. Why do you concern yourself over my arms?" he asked.

"Because they should not be out here with the rest of you, brooding in silence."

It was then Agron turned to look at him, his green eyes bright and intense in the moonlight. "When have you ever known me to brood?" he asked.

"Never, which is why this is so odd. You are of the Rhine, you do not have the brains for such." he teased lightly.

A few years ago Agron would have laughed and pinched the boy for such cheek. Now he merely smiled. "Rest heart in peace. I am not brooding." he reassured and turned back around to guard the walls.

"Well then, you can return to the arms of your love."

Agron's shoulders tightened momentarily. Yes, his love. But which one, stood the question that plagued his mind... "I shall do so later. Another guard shall come in an hour." he promised finally, yet shoulders did not lose tension.

"I shall take your place, now head back, before I make you." Tanis said stubbornly.

"Why do you wish me so firmly in another man's arms?" Agron asked and turned to look at him.

"Because your boy is fretting over you, and also, you deserve to be happy." he said simply, turning away to look out once more.

"Do you not wish such for self?" Agron asked softly.

"I am not selfish."

"Am I?" Agron asked straight forwardly, wondering whether the boy thought him such for finding love again.

"Not at all. But I want you to be happy."

Agron looked up at the stars, hoping his brother was doing well, free in death. "Perhaps one day I shall be." was all he said before jumping off the wall and leaving the Syrian to guard.

"Yes," He answered definitively, before taking over the watch.

Agron entered the room and spotted his lover curled tightly upon their bed, his small back to him. He sighed, noticing the still posture and knew Ahiron was not asleep. Moving to lie on side behind the Phoenician, he gently pulled the boy into his arms. "Why do you not sleep?" he asked.

"Because you are gone from arms." he said softly.

"You have slept without my arms before. What it is that keeps you awake in truth?" he coaxed gently, rolling the boy on his back to be able to look into his eyes.

"I worried about you.." Ahiron admitted.

Agron smiled gently. "You need not worry about me, my Ari." he said afffectionately.

"But I still shall." he smiled and leand up for a kiss. "Now, will you sleep?" he asked softly.

"Only if you will." Agron nuzzled his cheek.

"Only if you will." he grinned back.

Agron chuckled and laid back, letting the boy drape himself over his chest as they both finally found some rest for the few hours that remained until sun rise.


	11. Chapter 11

In that time Tiberius kept watch over the sleeping villa. A guard came to relieve him from duty just as sun was rising, ushering him to bed. Agron was already awake, carding his fingers through the silky locks of his lover while the boy slept. Tiberius did not sleep however, he headed to his old room to retrieve some things from his chest.

Spartacus was already awake, and Mira was just fastening dress when he stepped in. "Tiberius! Eyes appear tired." she said, remembering the boy from the ludus as she was the one to let him out upon occasion, along with Naevia.

"I am more than fine dear lady, I came to retrieve some things from my chest. I shall not be long."

"I was hoping you would spend day by side, if you were not busy?" she asked with a kind smile.

"What is it you require?" he asked.

"I but wished for company. And you know villa best I presume. I would see assets before we could train with knives?" she suggested.

"If that is what you wish," he said, offering her his arm.

She took it and they headed out of the room. "I have not seen face a long time. How have you been treated here, if you do not mind question?" she asked gently. She had always liked the boy, seeing he was well treated and happy when he left, his shy smile kind and manners galant.

"Well, yes. And you have netted yourself the Bringer of Rain." he smiled as he began showing her around.

Mira returned smile sadly. "I but wish I had." she said softly and wrote down assets, grateful her previous domina saw to her gaining skill.

"Does he not share bed?" Tiberius asked softly, hoping to relieve aching heart.

She wrote diligently before looking at the boy, gnawing at lip, but trusted he would keep secret. "He does. He shares body and kindest of words, yet his heart he cannot share I feel." she admitted softly.

"Do not fear, a part of his heart holds great care and love for you." he encouraged. "I can see such."

"I hope so. You are much kind Tiberius, gratitude." she smiled.

"I know so." he said gently.

"May I ask after your own heart? It appears broken in eyes." she said softly.

"I shall be fine dear lady." he said softly. "Do not worry, for I do not."

Mira did not wish to press. "I shall wish all happiness for you." she said and enveloped him in a friendly embrace.

"You are much kind beautiful lady. Now, is there anything else which I can aid you with?" he asked pleasantly.

"If you would tell me more of those who were enslaved here with you, only to count rations and to gauge their natural talents. It would be much helpful. Afterwards, I would like to train with you if that is wish as well?" she smiled.

"26 slaves, 12 female, 14 male, 4 males were killed defending Dominus and one female was killed in the cross fire. A total of 21 of us, 3 females are children the eldest 14, and one male is a child aged 10," He recited.

Mira wrote all down. "Gratitude, we shall be able to assign guards to keep children safe and well looked after. Rations shall be fair as the villa provides great supply." she smiled and rolled up the scroll, handing it to one of the Gauls to carry to Spartacus."Do you wish to train with me? I would have you know how to defend self as best as possible, for own peace of mind." she offered kindly.

He chuckled, "I know how to defend myself pretty lady, I was taught by Dominus. He told me I was natural with dagger." he said raised cloth to reveal one strapped to thigh, "I know a little archery, sword though, has never graced hand,"

Mira smiled beautifully. "A dagger! I am most pleased!" she said and lifted dress slightly to reveal a dagger strapped to each thigh. "Perhaps you may yet teach me how to defend self better? If you do not mind so much of my company."

"I much prefer company of women to company of men, but I would not wish to hurt you in fighting." he said fearfully.

Mira shook her head. "I have trained with others before. A little cut here and there is to be expected, and would heal easily. I more fear failing to protect Spartacus and self in unguarded moment. To endure small injury in order to prevent death is most acceptable." she promised.

"Wise words." Tiberius said softly. "Though I fear I would have unfair advantage." he did not mention that he had been practicing his foresight and at times was able to glean future moves, if only while he kept concentration.

Mira shook her head. "All the better for me to learn to expected the unpredicted."

"Well if you wish. How do you want to fight, with dagger or hand to hand? or otherwise?" he asked.

Mira took his hand and they walked to training grounds. "Daggers first? Once one of us loses grasp, proceed to hand to hand?" she suggested.

"As you wish," He said taking up position.

Mira took dagger from thigh and stood in position as well, motioning for the boy to attack her. Tiberius closed his eyes for a second, seeing the moves all layed out before he made his move. Mira attempted to fight against the skilled attack but soon found herself upon ass on the ground. She only smiled and stood once more, ready for another attack, but this time moving first all of a sudden. Tiberius has predicted such and responded in kind. They fought, daggers meeting loudly, matching step after step, and even though Tiberius had advantage, Mira found ways to evade some attacks.

"You fight well, you do not need teaching," he smiled as they sat panting.

She poured them cups of water and handed Tiberius one. "Yet cheek hurts from falling." she laughed. "You fight very skillfully. I shall relay such to Spartacus. He would wish to have you among his closest with such skill and knowledge of villa and area. Would that be to liking?" she asked.

"I would not call it skill," he said softly and looked at her cheek. "Come back to your room in villa, I have herbs in chest,"

"It is skill. And do not worry over injury, it shall heal." she promised.

"Yes, but I shall help it on its way, no option." he said standing, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it and easily stood, letting herself be led through the halls of villa. He went to his chest and opened it, covering his scrying and predicting equipment quickly with cloth, reaching for his herb kit. Mira noticed yet did not say a word, only standing patiently with a smile. Tiberius was so different from how she remembered, yet he was still the same. He pulled out a salve and applied the paste gently to her cheek, diligent in his care.

Mira held still, a perfect patient. "Gratitude, you are most kind...and I would be a good friend again if you allowed."

"I considered you so already pretty lady." the boy said as he put the salve away.

She embraced him once more. "I would have you call me Mira. Lady sound too Roman to ears not used to such sentiment."

He chuckled."As you wish, Mira." he smiled.

They heard a small cry from the hall beyond the room before a soft childlike whimper. They exited the room and found a small child, looking at her bleeding knee. Tiberius sighed, and lifted her setting her on the bed. "It is not deep don't worry." he said softly, and placed the same salve he had on Mira, wrapping the wound tightly, placing a small protective charm within the binding. "All shall be well." he promised.

She nodded, wiping tears away and looking curiously at Mira. She smiled and offered the girl her arms, chuckling as she lifted her little hands up. Mira lifted her onto her hip. "You are a brave warrior princess. Will you say gratitude to Tiberius for healing you?" she asked gently.

"It is fine." Tiberius smiled, not needing such. Hee knew the girls excitement when she found the charm was enough to make him happy.

The little girl did not speak but reached her little hand to Tiberius' cheek and touched it, before doing the same with Mira. The woman looked at Tiberius. "Shall we take her with us on walk through villa?" she asked.

"If you wish so." he said softly, following Mira once more.

"Do you know her name? She does not appear to speak." she asked softly, the girl now contently hanging around neck as she carried her upon hip.

"Salecia." he said softly. "She does not speak often, it was her mother who died in the taking. She's very accident-prone, I'm always patching her up."

Mira nodded sadly. "Salecia." she smiled at the girl as she lifted head. "You are a pretty girl. Would you like to go with others to kitchen, or stay with us as we observe men training?" she asked.

The little girl only tightened her grip on Mira. "You look a lot like her mother, it appears she shall never let you go" Tiberius chuckled.

Mira chuckled as well. "I am not sure Spartacus shall be pleased." she said as they stepped onto training grounds, passing by men training with various weapon or hands.

"A woman holding child is a lovely sight" he countered.

"Perhaps..." she said softly as they stepped out of shade and headed for Spartacus and commanders.

Tiberius dusted himself off as they approached the men. Agron noticed them first, his eyes momentarily focusing on Tiberius, observing his form as he moved closer, before he nudged Spartacus. Mira was in their leader's heart after all, he would have the Thracian and his close friend happy. Spartacus looked at him before following the German's gaze, momentarily struck by vision of Mira with a little girl on hip. Tiberius stood awkwardly not knowing why Mira had brought him to them.

The woman stepped closer and smiled upon the man of her heart. "Tiberius here has great skill in combat, and has been very helpful with regards to villa. Perhaps he should be one of your close commanders as well?" she asked of Spartacus, rubbing Salecia's back when she got a little restless.

Spartacus looked at the Syrian and then Agron momentarily, but his gaze returned back to Tiberius. "Is that wish as well?" he asked.

"W-what? Mira, I am in no such place for that!"

"But you are! You would be great asset to cause, and perhaps find happiness with us in commander's camp." she encouraged with a smile.

Spartacus nodded. "Mira speaks honestly from heart. And I would agree. You have talent...and skill."

"I have no skill! I've never even held sword!" Tiberius protested.

"You have skill with dagger, kindness of heart and those from here know you. They would trust you better." Mira argued.

"There are twenty of us, not a great number for it to matter..." he said softly.

Agron who had thus far remained silent shook his head. "You have kindness others trust naturally. And when our numbers grow, it will be important to have commander as you. And if you worry about skill, you shall train with the rest of us."

The Syrian sighed, resigned to his fate now. "I suppose decision is yours Spartacus."

Spartacus stepped closer and clasped his shoulders in his hands. "I will not force decision upon you. I would have you know desire to be one of commanders."

"I never imagined I would be such, I am nothing really."

"You are a man, and a man no matter condition has worth."

"Well if you wish it, I shall oblige."

Spartacus smiled. "It would be my wish..and Mira's."

"And mine." Agron agreed.

"Then it appears settled."

Mira smiled and pulled the Syrian into a one armed embrace, careful of Salecia. "Welcome to commander's camp." she said joyfully. "Now, let us see to food. Men have trained hard and we shall eat. Would you like that as well, Salecia?" she asked the little girl in her arms.

She nodded. Tiberius smiled. "Would you like me to take her from you?" he asked.

"If you would, I shall see to rations distribution and speak to some of the freed who cook." she smiled.

Tiberius took her carefully. "I shall find one of the women to watch over her."

"Gratitude. Bye Salecia!" Mira waved with a smile.

The little girl waved and Tiberius carried her off. He noticed Agron was walking by his side.

"I am glad to see you can take care of self with weapon." he said after a moment..

"Dominus trained me well." he said softly. "Only with dagger and bow though."

"A wise man. They are weapons that suit your strength and built." Agron complimented.

"Does not mean I cannot hold sword."

"Would you hold sword against me in training?" he asked.

"If you gave me tutelage first." Tiberius hesitated only a moment.

"Good. I would see your defense complete. Have meal and we shall begin after at the training grounds." Agron nodded and turned to head back to Spartacus' side.

Tiberius nodded and headed back to his room to make some more castings, he had not predicted becoming commander.

Agron chuckled as he felt a slight weight tackle his back and felt slim legs wrap around the his hips. "You have much energy this day." he smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to Ahiron's lips and carried him on his back to get their midday rations and find a corner to eat.

Tiberius made several castings completely forgetting about lunch. Agron finished eating and held his lover close a while before sending him upon way. He stopped Mira and pressed a bowl into her hands, telling her to take it Tiberius as he had not seen him getting his rations and would not fight a hungry man.

Mira stepped into Tiberius' quarters and paused in the door at seeing casting equipment. "May I enter?" she asked.

Tiberius gasped, quickly picking up the stones. "Yes."

Mira smiled. "Do not worry. I have seen stones such as before. I will not tell." she stepped closer and sat by side, handing him the bowl. "Here. Agron noticed you have not eaten and sends midday ration before you train."

"I do not want anyone to think me a witch, though I feel I should tell Spartacus. But I do not want to be cast out..." he said quietly.

Mira shook her head. "I do not know one that would consider you witch. Is Spartacus a witch for deadly skills and blessing of Gods in evading death? We are all given gifts, Tiberius. It is how Gods made us."

"Maybe..." He said hesitantly.

Mira embraced him around the shoulders. "Do not worry self. If you wish to speak with Spartacus, I may be present as support?" she suggested.

"If you wish."

"Not if I wish, but if it brings peace of mind to have friend present at side. I promise, Spartacus is not one to pass simple hateful judgement." she promised.

"Alright, when?"

"This eve? Perhaps we shall have meal here, the three of us?" she suggested, ever the peacemaker.

"As you wish." Tiberius smiled, feeling happiness at such support.

"Good. Now finish food, I am sure Agron awaits you." she smiled and stood to give him privacy and peace. He nodded, and ate up swiftly.

Agron smiled at one of the boys that have picked him to train with. He could not be older than 14 winters, still small of built. But he was a crafty sort and made sneaky attempt at him at every turn. Agron found such diversion from waiting for Tiberius quite welcome.

Tiberius headed out ready, he felt anxious about fighting against the man. But the sight of Agron laughing and sparring with a body third his size and less than that in skill was quite amusing, some of the previous house slaves stopping in track to observe and laugh with them. Agron knew Tiberius may be wary of their fighting, and so he hoped to welcome him with an amusing spectacle.

Tiberius smiled softly, feeling at ease. "It didn't look so bad.."

Agron turned and smiled at the young man before him. "I shall press you firmly into sand from beginning. You but learn, I see no reason to humiliate one that lacks skill." he said and stepped back, preparing into position as he pointed at the sword and shield awaiting Tiberius.

"It is heavier than imagined." he said, near dropping the sword.

Agron stepped closer a moment. "Lift both shield and sword as is natural and I shall correct posture. It is quite heavy the first time, yes. But it gets lighter over time."

"And when it becomes as feather?" he asked gently.

"It shall fly towards a purpose of your own." Agron smiled and stepped behind him. "Now lift sword, I shall help position body into the swing."

He lifted the sword once more, his arm trembling a little. Agron stepped closer and gently rotated arm until muscle quivered less. "If you hold this way, weight transfers into shoulders and back as well, making arm quicker." he said, his hands radiating warmth just as the Syrian could remember.

Tiberius shuddered slightly. "Yes, I see..."

The hand slid away only to settle with the other one on the boy's hips, rotating them slightly forward. "Turn body into blow. Hips and belly are the power of your balance, legs provide quick spring."

"Yes I see, like this?" he asked.

"Yes...just like that.." Agron said softly, resisting keeping touch on hips longer, the body pressed to his so familiar. He took a step back and walked around, looking over Tiberius' poised form. "Very well. There are two matters to keep in mind. Embrace strain in back and shoulder, it will lessen pain in arm. And use shield as part of body. It protects you, keep it close yet flexible." he gave final piece of advice.

Tiberius nodded, still clumsy with holding both. He pushed back the butterflies in his stomach when the man was close.

Agron gripped his own sword, swinging it around in his hand and stood in position. "I will initiate basic attack, tell me to moderate strength if need be." he smiled.

The boy nodded, gulping nervously and raising his shield a little. Agron nodded and stepped forward at half his usual speed, attacking from side, sword ringing against shield in half his usual strength, gauging reaction. Tiberius' reflexes were quick but he lacked the muscles for force in the movements of his sword. Agron shook his head after a moment and put their swords and the shield away. "Come here." he said, motioning with his hand.

Tiberius was panting gently and followed the man."I always wondered why your shoulders were so strong."

Agron let shade encase them before stopping the boy and lifting his slim arm, his own tanned fingers carefully gauging muscle. "You need to eat more meat, and practice with bow. Bow will help firm muscle here.." he said, his finger caressing over the boy's biceps and triceps before rolling over his shoulder, "And here." he rubber around the boy's shoulder blades. "These you shall need for sword. Your shoulders may never be strong as mine, but I will see them more firm."

Tiberius shuddered, stepping back instinctively, feeling far too comfortable in the man's arms. Agron dropped his hands, resisting the temptation of the so familiar embrace that was only one step away. "Tonight we shall see you to different rations." he promised. "I would have you safe." he whispered before stepping back further, intent on leaving side before he could no longer stop himself.

"I dine with Spartacus." the boy called.

Agron paused and turned around, smiling at the boy. "Then I have no worry over your belly and muscle." he said kindly. Tiberius nodded, and walked around trying to find Mira.


	12. Chapter 12

The woman was bent over papyrus, patiently marking down number of men who would need fresh meat. The villa had goats and chicks, yet it would not be enough. The horse could be killed as well, as they had no need for it and could with coin seised buy a new one. But hunting opportunities were rife, they would need to form a group soon.

"You don't want to kill the horse, he's mad quick and used to battle." Tiberius said, leaning over shoulder.

She jumped slightly and had dagger at throat swiftly, lowering it when she saw it was but Tiberius. "Do not ever come from back towards me without sound." she took a deep breath before turning back and crossing the horse out from the list of meat.

He flushed "Apologies. I have naturally quiet step, I often forget such."

"It is of no matter." she gave him a small smile and turned back to the papyrus. "Do you know what animals are in nearby fields and woods for hunting?" she asked.

"Game mostly, deer, boar, not many birds." he said, crouching down beside her.

She nodded. "Excellent. It is rich meat. We need to feed the gladiators...and young ones like you to gain muscle.." she smiled and nudged his slight form teasingly.

"I am not young, not anymore." he huffed.

Mira shook hear head. "You never have been, at least in eyes. Yet body needs to still grow. Agron could help with that. Will you allow him near you?" she asked softly, mindful of others around them.

"I did today of course...I just worry, there is still tension..attraction between us." he confided.

Mira rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Would you allow him close embrace if bodies were pulled together without consent of mind?" she asked, knowing sometimes will was too weak to fight such bond.

"I think I might, but I do not want to get in the way of things with him and his boy. I had my chance. they love each other, I respect such." he whispered.

Mira smiled sadly. "I believe Agron loves the boy, he is not a man capable of deceit when it comes to matters of heart. But the one who shall forever rule his heart is you. I see it in gaze that follows your steps, in concern for well-being. He only allows himself embrace of another when he believed you were happy at new station." she said softly, a woman who spent entirely too much time around gladiators, yet one to bring them all peace.

"I know, but still, I will let the fates run their course."

"Remain strong in knowledge that Ahiron is in my position. He is with a man whose heart is already held by another." she said softly, her gaze momentarily longing on Spartacus, before she lowered eyes.

"He loves you more than you know, and thinks of you often..." he said softly.

Mira smiled at his kind words. "And you know such from casting?" she asked softly.

"No...Don't tell anyone...but...I can read minds...well...sometimes...if I focus..." he said nervously.

She gasped softly. "And you have read such in Spartacus?" she whispered.

"I only wanted to find out if he was truly happy with me being a commander..." he said flushing.

"And what did you read instead?" she asked softly.

"He was thinking of you, he wanted to make you smile." Tiberius encouraged.

Mira's smile was radiant, her gaze turning once more to the man of her heart who was speaking kindly to one of the new recruits. "He was..." she said in disbelief, still astonished.

"Yes," he smiled. "Though I am not sure I should mention that ability...because people get anxious, they think I will spy."

Mira shook her head. "Do not worry self. It would be great asset against enemy and Spartacus would wish to know for the sake of all of us." she enouraged gently. "And gratitude for telling me."

"If you think so..." he said nervously.

"Trust in me." she promised.

"I do," he said, as they headed for dinner

They heard a joyous laughter as Ahiron seated himself in Agron's lap, kissing him deeply after a day of separation. Mira took Tiberius' hand and led him through to their quarters. "Do not let mind be weighted." she said gently.

He smiled tentatively. "I thought i was the mind reader."

Mira laughed softly at his words and led him into quarters, checking personal supply of bread.

"Here, we baked this morn. It is still very fresh. The broth is full of meat, it will do you well." she promised and poured them both a bowl just as Spartacus entered quarters.

"Gratitude," he said softly.

"Spartacus." she smiled and poured another bowl, handing it to the man as he seated himself by Tiberius' side. She cupped his cheek a moment and smiled affectionately, passing him a piece of bread as well. "Eat, you must be hungered."

"Gratitude." the great leader smiled at the beautiful woman and turned to Tiberius. "And gratitude for joining us for evening meal."

"The pleasure is all mine." Tiberius said timidly.

"Hardly." Mira encouraged and seated herself across from the men, stretching tired legs out of way as she begun eating slowly from her own bowl. "You already prove a great commander, through knowledge of area and trust of those present." she smiled warmly.

"Yes but when we leave this villa what use shall I be?" he responded.

"You have way of speaking to others, pacifying a distressed soul. And you mind is sharp. Only if tongue would sharpen as well in presence." Spartacus teased kindly.

"Maybe I should keep more company with Gauls." he mused.

Both Mira and Spartacus laughed at comment. "I pray you not to. I would not have another man walking around with bare cock." she shuddered.

"I've spent far too much time with out cloth in my life, I relish having it." he smiled.

"Thank the Gods." she winked teasingly. "Let us hope coming weeks will bring courage to express self better." she said, yet again encouragingly.

"I am a shy creature by nature Mira, do not hold much hope" he warned.

She nodded. "I but mean well." she said gently.

"You always do." he smiled.

Spartacus was about to speak of Naevia with the young Syrian when Salecia appeared in the door shyly, looking between Tiberius and Mira.

Tiberius smiled softly, "May she join us?" he asked softly.

"But of course." Spartacus agreed, recognising the girl as the one who was earlier on Mira's hip.

Salecia surprisingly did not sit with Tiberius but curled in Mira's lap, seeking closeness to the woman.

Tiberus smiled softly "Now of what were you speaking?" he asked, turning back to the great man

Spartacus paused to see Mira's gentle touch tending to child instead of him for a change, before turning back Tiberius. "Yes. Do you recall Naevia? The body slave to Domina when you came to visit each week?" he asked

"Of course I do, she came here months back..."

Mira gasped. "So we were right, she was sent here! How was she treated here? Where did she go?" she asked.

"Dominus did as he had been instructed with her...he...he was gentle though..." he said softy, "and he gave her good meal."

"And he sent her to another villa as Batiatus instructed?" Spartacus asked solemnly.

"With a full belly and kindness shown...he had to." Tiberius defended the man he knew was at heart good.

"Where?" Mira asked a bit more kindly, shaking head at Spartacus to cease anger when Salecia curled into her tighter at the display.

"The next villa south. I'm sorry I don't know any more." he said softly.

Spartacus nodded. "We shall remain here a while, but know which way to continue search for her."

"I can try to...find her..." he said hesitantly.

"How?" Spartacus asked surprised, while Mira smiled encouragingly.

"I have...gifts..." he said nervously.

"Yes, I remember you speaking to fates." Spartacus recalled, looking at Mira and gauging she must be aware.

"As I have grown older...I can do much more..." Tiberius admitted.

"And what is that, Tiberius?" he asked, face and mind open to words.

"Many things. I can see people when they are not present, I can cast and see future, I have premonitions, and I can...read minds..." he said softly, not revealing his last talent.

Spartacus leaned back in his seat and put bowl of food down. He looked at the Syrian a moment, letting words sink in. "If you could find Naevia when she is not present, it would bring Crixus great peace of mind."

"I can try yes..." He said "I just thought it best to tell you skills, seeming as though you trust me so."

Spartacus nodded. "And if you wish to keep skills out of knowledge of the others, I shall keep it so. But it is great asset to be aware. Would you not mind using skills for purpose of cause on occasion?" he asked.

"It would be my honour...and please know...I will not use them to my advantage." he promised.

"I would not suspect such. You are a fair young man." Spartacus smiled.

He nodded, "Gratitude...do you wish for me to search Naevia out?"

Spartacus nodded. "But not this night. This night is for rest after long day and sharing meal." the Thracian smiled and nodded, noticing Mira had put her bowl down as well and slowly stood with the little girl in her arms. Salecia had fallen asleep, lulled by her warmth and soft body.

"As you wish," the boy nodded, watching Mira as well.

"I do not know where to put her to sleep." Mira said softly, careful not to wake the child, moving slowly in soothing motions.

"She doesn't really have place..." Tiberius revealed. "Not since her mother..."

"Then she shall sleep where she is safe and happy, with you." Spartacus suggested, looking at his lover.

Tiberius smiled. "Then, I think I should take leave, and not intrude further."

"You never intrude." Mira smiled warmly at the young man.

"I wonder where I can find to sleep," he chuckled, standing dusting himself off.

"You should stay here. Afterall we have taken over quarters. We could find other quarters tomorrow if you allowed us to remain tonight." Mira suggested.

"No, I shall not push you out and I shall not stay. You are couple, you need privacy." he smiled

Mira chuckled. "Yes, and we shall get plenty tonight." she looked down at the child in her arms.

"She's a heavy sleeper" he winked and headed to the door. "Sleep well."

Spartacus chuckled. "He is quite the young man, is he not?"

…...

Tiberius looked for a place to sleep, the villa was heavily crowded and he did no want to sleep amidst the wrong crowd. Agron was once more sitting upon villa wall, cloth beneath thighs for warmth as he guarded perimeter. He turned to see who else was still awake but most had already gone to the land of Morpheus.

"You stay up once more.. you should sleep." Tiberius said softly so as not to alarm.

Agron's shoulders went rigid only but a moment before he recognised voice. "It is my time to guard the walls." he turned and patted stone beside him in invitation. "But you should be in bed yourself. How come you roam villa instead?"

"I am yet to find bed," he chuckled.

"Then join me upon wall for the moment." Agron invited. "There is plenty of warm cloth to share."

"If you make sure I shall not roll off." he smiled.

Agron but chuckled and reached an arm down, pulling the boy up by the hand in a single strong yet gentle pull.

Tiberius gasped "Agron!" he frowned, playfully slapping the man's strong arm.

Agron chuckled. "It was quickest way." he shrugged and covered the boy's shoulders with the thick warm cloth, his own heat enough for him not to wear one.

Tiberius was not sure where he should rest his head, being careful to remember the man was not his anymore.

Agron pulled the boy closer however and let him settle against his warm thigh. "Close eyes and rest, you are safe." he promised.

"I told Spartscus of my gifts today." he said, resting his head and closing his eyes.

"He already knew of them, did he not?" Agron asked, unconsciously smoothing the inky locks back from Tiberius' face.

"Some..." he said softly.

"You have other powers now?" Agron asked gently, yet made it clear he did not wish to pry.

"Many, as I have grown, and my health has improved." he said trying to ignore how nice the caress felt.

"It is a sign mind and soul are growing with body." the German replied, his fingers never ceasing to caress through the soft locks that were so familiar to him. "Will you share with me what powers you have gained?"

"Scrying...much stronger divination and foresight, listening to thoughts." he said with a small yawn.

"Spartacus must be most happy to have such strong young man in commanders camp. Now, close eyes for night and let Morpheus take you." he whispered. The boy was already asleep before Agron spoke. Agron chuckled and made sure Tiberius was warm before casting eyes beyond wall to keep them safe. The night was long, and he would occasionally listen to the boy's steady breathing, making sure he stayed on wall.


End file.
